Fighting For Everything We're Worth
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. A new love occurs.. B&Em/R&Ed/A&J/Es&Ca- Slightly OOC, Vamps,Humans and Wolves- COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy. Dedicated to Duskri123 for betaing it, and for giving me the inspiration._

**Prologue**

Sometimes I wonder if things happen because of fate, or if I've been on the wrong path for so long that this is my new fate.

Now I guess I'll never know. I hate the way my life worked out. I just want to curl up and die.

Edward left me. Alone; dying; in the cold, wet forest.

Why did I have to follow him, to see if he could change his mind?

Why did I have to fall in love with a Vampire?

Why did I even move to Forks?

Why couldn't I have just stayed with Renee and Phil?

Why did I choose to live here with Charlie?

I guess now I'll never know why I made this path.

It's getting cold now. I'm freezing.

I hear someone calling my name, again and again.

A twig snaps nearby and I freeze, a million things running in my head.

Am I going to die now? Is this an end to my suffering? Is it Edward?

"Bella," someone says, not through searching but through recognition.

I've been found.

"Bella," I hear again, closer. I can't prolong the inevitable any longer.

I look up so I can see the person.

It wasn't Edward as I'd hoped.

It was Emmett.


	2. Home With The Cullens

Chapter 1:- Home with the Cullen's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N- Thanks to my "Idea's Girl", Becky :) and my Wonderful Beta duskri123

**Emmett's POV.**

I knew that this day would come soon enough. Edward would make a complete fool of himself and hurt Bella.

I knew I had to find her. I knew the minute Edward walked through the door he had done what he would swear he would never do.

He broke up with Bella.

I looked at him with disgust.

_Nice job Eddie. You had to go and do the wrong thing didn't you. Hope your happy. _I shouted through my mind.

Edward growled and I ran out the front door to go and find Bella.

After half an hour of searching and shouting her name did I find her.

There on the forest floor was her lying down with tears silently running down her face, shivering. She looked up at me hopeful, she must of thought I was Edward.

"Emmett?" She asked me so quietly I didn't even realise she said it at first, until she repeated it.

"Emmett is it really you?"

"Yes Bella it's really me." I answered her, I couldn't hold back any longer. I picked her up and started carrying her towards my house. Edward had to see what he had done to Bella.

"Where we going Emmett?" Bella shouted at me when she realised I wasn't taking her home.

"My house." I answered her.

"But why?"

"Because my idiot of a brother has to see what he's done to you. Plus Carlisle has to have a look at you. Your a mess Bella." I said to her before she could say anything else.

Bella scoffed.

"Seriously Emmett. You had to say that? No wonder why I'm a mess, the love of my life just told me he doesn't love me. I wouldn't exactly be skipping in the fields about it would I?" she said seriously.

Edward told her he didn't love her. What kind of an idiot is he. A prize idiot that's what. I slowed down as I came near to the house. The front door opened and Carlisle and Esme were standing by the door looking at us so pitifully.

"If you think for one second I did this to her then your wrong." I said after I couldn't take their looks anymore.

"Emmett, of course we don't think you did this. I just can't believe that Edward did." Esme said calmly.

At the sound of Edward's name, Bella flinched and cried even harder. I held her closer to me, and whispered to her.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella. I promise you." I looked up at my parents with sympathetic looks,

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs packing." Carlisle answered.

"He's packing? Where's he going to go? Is he seriously going to leave Bella in this mess? If he does then he's no longer my brother. Just look at her, how can you say what he did was for the best? You can't." I exclaimed.

Bella looked up at me with awe.

"Wow Em, I never heard you talk like that before. Why'd he have to leave me? Seriously, I always knew I wasn't good enough for him, and he's only just realised it and doesn't want anything to do with me now. I don't blame him, I'm pathetic."

I looked at her gob smacked. How can she seriously think she isn't good enough for him? She's perfect, she's smart, funny and not because of her clumsiness, beautiful, caring, the list goes on.

"Bella, listen you are worth a thousand times more then Edward.." Flinch. "knows, he just hasn't realised it yet. But as soon as he does he'll come running back to you asking for you to take him back."

I looked up to Carlisle and Esme and asked "Can we come in, I don't think I can stay here much longer and Bella's freezing."

They moved away from the door so I could get past. I walked over to the sofa in the front room and laid Bella down, with a blanket to keep her warm. I stood up to leave and let her sleep, when Bella started screaming.

"Please Em, don't leave me." she said even more tears going down her face. I looked at her, she looks so broken, so small and vulnerable.

"I'll stay with you Bella, for as long as you want me. It'll be okay."

She looked up at me tears still in her eyes,

"Thanks Em, I'm sorry for putting you out. What am I going to tell Charlie? He doesn't know I'm here."

Alice at that point decided to skip in the room.

"Hey Bella, don't worry about Charlie, I phoned him and told him your over here. He said he'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Alice." Bella said quietly.

Alice turned to leave the room when Bella spoke again.

"Alice? Did you see what was going to happen?"

Alice turned around with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah Bella I did. He told me not to tell you or give you any hints. I'm really sorry."

Bella started crying again.

"Okay Alice, I guess you couldn't of done anything. See he obviously didn't want me did he? He gets my best friend to not say anything. He's not worth anything. Ugh, why am I so stupid? Why didn't he just leave me and let that stupid van crash into me or not come running when James had me. We'd all be better off wouldn't we?" she said.

I can't believe she said that. Esme gasped, Carlisle looked like he was torn between hugging Bella and shouting at Edward for what he's done. Alice looked like she would cry if she could and I just can't believe that Bella would say something like that. She doesn't realise how much we all love her. Well, apart from Edward but he doesn't exactly count at the moment.

Wondering where Jasper and Rosalie are, I asked Esme.

"They're out hunting at the moment. They should be back soon." Esme replied.

"Thanks Esme. I just really need to talk to Jasper. Maybe he could help with Bella and calm her down a bit or something?"

At that moment Jasper and Rosalie came walking through the door laughing.

They took one look at Bella and Jasper calmed the room, which made Bella calm down dramatically nearly to the point of sleep.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella and I said at the same time, just as Bella fell asleep.

"It's okay Bella." Jasper replied.

He looked at me, and said so low that Bella couldn't hear.

"What's happened? I've got bits of heartbreak, sorrow, sadness, and guilt flying at me from her. Where's Edward shouldn't he be looking after her?"

"Edward dumped her, and left her in the woods. I found her she was lying on the floor, shivering. I brought her back here so we can look after her. Can you seriously see Charlie looking after her when she's like this?"

"OMG, he did what? This is all because of what happened on her birthday right? It's all my fault. Why can't I have better control? I can't believe this is all my fault. I have to make it up to Bella don't I?" He cried.

At that point Edward came downstairs, looking all high-and-mighty as usual.

"Yeah Jasper this is all your fault, if you had better control then I wouldn't have left Bella, and we'd all be happy. But yeah, you had to take a snap at her. To be honest it might not have been your fault, maybe I didn't want to put her in anymore danger with Victoria and Laurent." he sneered.

At this point Bella decided to make her self known from her nightmare.

"No! Edward.... don't... leave... me... please... I love you!" she screamed and started to thrash on the sofa.

Edward turned to look at Bella.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" he shouted to the point of rage.

"Well Eddie. You dumped her, left her in the forest, lucky I was out there actually otherwise she'd be dead of hypothermia."

"So what? She's not our problem anymore."

I scoffed. "She's the love of your life! She's Jasper's, Alice's, Rosalie's and my sister. Esme and Carlisle's daughter. Of course she's our 'problem' are you seriously stupid enough to think we would just step away and leave Bella because your done with her?" I asked, my rage boiling.

"Well yeah, I don't want her, you shouldn't either, she's a stupid, vulnerable, little human, you can't seriously want to be around her." he sneered.

At this point Carlisle stepped up.

"Son, she's our daughter and their sister, she brought this family together, we're not leaving her. You can, but we won't."

"So, your picking the humans side? Gee thanks for letting me know where I stand. I won't be a part of this family until she goes. Which means I'm going. I'm going to go up and finish packing."

He left the room at full speed.

"Oh god. I don't want to loose another son. Isn't there any way that we can keep them both?" Esme asked Carlisle quietly sobbing.

"I wish there was some way but maybe this is for the best. Just until he calms down. He'll always be your son." Carlisle calmly explained.

"I guess your right, I just wish he didn't have to leave. Maybe this time apart will knock some sense into him." she said dejected.


	3. Visions and Arguments

Chapter 2:-Visions and Arguments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

A/N- Thanks again to My Beta and to My "Ideas girl" :)

**Emmett's POV**

Only after an hour of slowly getting Bella to let me go and swap with Esme, was I able to go and talk to Rosalie. My Rose, my lover, my best friend.

I walked around the house to look for her, I should have gone to our room first. But for some reason I didn't.

I entered our room to find Rose painting her toenails a deep shade of red.

"Hey Rose." I said lovingly.

"Hey Em." Rose said still looking at her painted toenails.

"Is everything okay? You look preoccupied." I asked concerned.

"Yes Em everything is fine. I just can't believe that your looking after 'the human'. It's only a heartbreak, she'll get over it. It's not like she was one of us to begin with. And now she never will be" she said happily.

"Rose, she is and always will be one of us, whether she's human or not. She's a Cullen. She doesn't have to be married to Dickward does she? She's my sister just as much as she is yours, Jasper's or Alice's. Don't ever say that she isn't one of us again."

"What the hell Emmett? Your picking a human over our family?!" She yelled.

"No Rose I'm not. She's a part of this family whether you like it or not. I can't believe you think she isn't one of us. The minute she stepped in this house with Edward for the first time was when she became a Cullen. Get used to it."

I hate fighting Rosalie. I really do, but in this case it's necessary.

**Alice's POV**

_During the argument_

They hardly ever fight. I seriously love this family, Bella is defiantly a part of this family. She always will be.

I'm getting another vision....

_Bella is standing at the alter... Edward nowhere to be seen. At the head of the alter is Emmett with a big goofy smile as Bella's walking down the aisle with Charlie. Carlisle taking the service. _

_Carlisle looking at Bella says, " Will you Isabella Marie Swan take thee Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen to be your lawful married husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live?"_

"_I do." Bella says you looks like she would be crying if she could._

"OMG. Carlisle? Esme? Jasper? Come quick!!" I shouted from the dining room.

They all came running in.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"What's happening?"

"Have you had another vision?"

They all asked at the same time.

"Shut Up! I've just had the most amazing vision ever!" I said jumping up and down excitedly.

Jasper sent waves of calm over to me.

"Thanks hunny" I said gratefully.

"It's okay Alice, now tell us what's happening?"

"A wedding!!!" I screamed.

"Who's?"

"Bella and Emmett's!!!!"

**Emmett's POV**

"Why Rose? Why can't you see she's part of this family? What have you got against her so much that you actually hate her guts?"

"Seriously Emmett, her guts aren't worth my hatred. She's a human who's weaselled herself into our lives. We were so much happier without her. Humans come and go. We're here for ever, she isn't. There was no point in liking her because she isn't one of us anymore. She's no longer a 'Cullen' , not like she ever was to begin with. At least now it's over between her and Edward before any real damage could have been caused." She finished her explanation with a smug smile.

I look at her in disbelief. Seriously, she hated Bella so much because she didn't think that she'd be here much longer. Bella wanted to become a vampire. Be with us forever, for all eternity. It could still happen, right?

I have to ask Alice and see if Bella still becomes one of us.

I walk out the room to look for Alice. There she was in her room going through her clothes.

"Alice?" I asked as I knock on the door to enter.

"Emmett. What's up?" She asked

"Just wondering but do you still see Bella as a vampire? I want to know if it's even worth arguing with Rose about it. She says she'll never be a Vampire, but if you can see her as one still then it's obviously worth me fighting for her, right?"

Alice freezes and looks at me like I have three heads. I seriously hate it when people think that I'm so stupid and they're actually amazed I can come out with something so deep.

"Yes Emmett, I still see Bella as a Vampire."

That's all the confirmation I need.

"Thanks Alice." I replied as I run out of her room to go and find Rosalie and tell her the good for me, bad for her news.

I walked into my room, Rosalie lying down on the bed, with her arm under her head.

"Alice still sees her as a vampire Rose. It's going to happen, you know how right Alice's visions are." I retorted.

"I know that Emmett. I don't want it to happen. I don't want to be _her_ sister. She wrecks everything in her path. I can't carry on being in this family until she leaves. Whether its for an eternity or not. I love you Emmett. I really do, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. Your too serious now. Your not the fun loveable Emmett I fell in love with all those years ago, I need to let you go. Now. Before we get in too deep with everything that's going on here. Will you please sign these. I can get them sent off later on. I've already signed them Emmett. Please for me, will you let me go? Edward's going for now. I've already asked him if I can go with him, he said yes. I'm already packed and ready to go. Please Em, let me go and we can both be happy. Can't you see we haven't been ourselves for ages. Maybe this thing with Bella helped us see what's really going on in our lives. She wasn't the cause for this but she helped us see that we're not right for each other."

She handed me the papers, I looked down and there were the divorce papers I never wanted to see in my life.

Rosalie. My Rose. Is leaving me. For good. I want her for eternity. My cold heart breaking because of her. Why are people in this family so cold and cryptic? What have I possibly done for this to happen?

_Your not the fun loveable Emmett I fell in love with_.

Yeah because my cold hearted brother just broke up with my baby sister and I need to protect her.

"Please Emmett, just sign them so I can go."

"No Rose. Don't leave me please! I love you, I can't live without you."

"Yes you can Emmett. You just don't want to. You'll find someone out there that is the right person for you. It's just not me."

"I love you Rose."

"I know you do, and I love you too. Just not in the way you want me too."

I signed the papers. I don't know why I did, but I did it anyway.

My cold hear breaking. I broke into tearless sobs. Why me? My heart breaks, so does Bella's. I need to get away.

"Em, me and Edward are leaving now. I love you please remember that, but its for the best." She gave me a quick kiss and left.

I broke down. I have no idea how much time had past before I could feel someone wrapping their arms around me.

"It'll be okay Em. We'll get through this together." Came the tiny voice.

I looked up and saw the beautiful girl that said we'll get through it together.

It was Bella.

____________________________________________

A/N 2- Okay so for this, I decided that Emmett should be a little OOC.

I seriously think that Emmett is as smart as everyone else, but prefers to not act like it.

I like the serious and the playful Emmett. He rocks right?

So clickage on the "Review" button and leave me some love :)


	4. New Roommates and Charlie

Chapter 3: New Roommates and Charlie's

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight at all.

**A/N**: Thanks to Sobriquett and duskri123 and to everyone who has reviewed, alerted etc...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to find myself alone, on the sofa at the Cullen household. _What am I doing here?_ I thought to myself.

Then everything came crashing down around me.

The woods. Edward. The rain. Emmett.

Why did all of this have to happen to me?

I got up off the sofa to try and find someone. The whole of the downstairs was empty, so I decided to walk up stairs to see if Emmett or Rosalie are around.

That's when I heard it.

"I know that Emmett. I don't want it to happen. I don't want to be _her_ sister. She wrecks everything in her path. I can't carry on being in this family until she leaves. Whether its for an eternity or not. I love you Emmett. I really do, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. You're too serious now. You're not the fun loveable Emmett I fell in love with all those years ago, I need to let you go. Now. Before we get in too deep with everything that's going on here. Will you please sign these? I can get them sent off later on. I've already signed them Emmett. Please for me, will you let me go? Edward's going for now. I've already asked him if I can go with him, he said yes. I'm already packed and ready to go. Please Em, let me go and we can both be happy. Can't you see we haven't been ourselves for ages. Maybe this thing with Bella helped us see what's really going on in our lives. She wasn't the cause for this but she helped us see that we're not right for each other."

Rosalie. Was. Breaking. Up. With. Emmett. How? What? Why? It's all my fault. Yet again, I've damaged and hurt the Cullens. I really am not good enough for this family. Just as I was standing there thinking about running home, Rosalie walked out of her and Emmett's bedroom carrying some papers.

"Rosalie, what's happening? Where you going? What's wrong with Emmett? Am I the reason you're breaking up? Because if I am, I'll go, I won't bother you anymore. Just please tell me this isn't my fault!" I was crying by the end of the sentence.

"Bella, no it's not your fault. Me and Emmett have separated. I'm going with Edward," I flinched, "for a while, I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be. Soon, I hope. Stay here, this family needs you more than they need me and Edward. I never hated you Bella. I just resented you because your human. All I ever want is to become human, have kids, grow old and die. Just like the way things should be. Look after Emmett for me okay? He'll need you more than ever. Bye Bella." She just walked away, like her family wasn't worth anything.

Surely things in this family have gone too far. They had no problems at all until I came along. It really is all my fault. I decided to go and check on Emmett see if he's okay.

I entered his room, he was on his knees in the middle of the room, dry sobbing. I approached him and put my arms around him.

"It'll be okay Em. We'll get through this together."

He looked up at me.

"Oh Bella, seriously what have I done? Why did she leave me? I love her so much."

I hated seeing my brother hurting so much.

"It'll be okay Em. I promise. We'll get through this together. Come on, lets go and see if Esme and Carlisle are around. I have a feeling we're going to need them more then ever now."

"Okay Bella. They should be in Carlisle's office."

He stood up, pulling me up with him. We left the room and walked slowly to Carlisle's office hugging each other and crying.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella." I heard from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and there stood Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice all in a group hug.

"Aw Bella, Emmett, come here," Esme said softly.

We walked over and we got consumed into the hug. Me especially.

They hugged so tight that I started to have problems breathing.

"Guys... can't....breathe..." I gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't realise," Esme exclaimed as they let me go.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Carlisle walked over to his desk and sat down.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"Can I go back to Charlie's? Just for now, and I was wondering if Emmett can come with me? Charlie won't mind right, Alice?" I looked over to her.

"It'll be fine Carlisle, Charlie will make up the couch for him and everything. He can stay there as long as he likes," Alice said.

"Well it's fine with me, but why do you want Emmett there?" Carlisle questioned.

"Your seriously asking me this? Rosalie's just left him, Edward," flinch, " dumped me less then 24 hours ago, and if we stay here, we'll be in a house full of paired vampires who aren't exactly quiet in the 'love making' department. It could help with us being in places that we don't associate our previous partners with," I explained.

"That is a very good point Bella. Emmett, do you want to stay with Bella for a bit, just until you two get over all of this? Your both welcome to come back whenever you want. It's no problem at all. We'll re-decorate as well, seeing as we have no idea when the other two will return."

"Yeah please Carlisle, plus I can look after squirt here. I just don't understand what happened with me and Rose though. We were so happy for so long. She already had the papers, did you guys know anything about this? Don't spare my feelings please, just tell me the truth," Emmett said calmly and dejected.

He looked at the other members of the family... So did I, and by the looks on their faces I could tell that only Alice knew.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella," she said in the same tone of voice.

"Did you know?"

"Yeah, I did, but I had no idea it was going to happen so soon. She only got them a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago as before or after the James incident?"

I shuddered at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_James towering over me, with a camera and snapping my leg._

_Edward picking me up and jumping to the top of the ballet studio._

_James catching onto Edwards leg._

_James biting me._

_The pain. The most incredulous pain I've ever been in, in my whole entire life._

_Waking up in hospital._

_-end of flashback-_

"She got them after the incident Bella. She decided that if we're going to carry on hanging around with you then she wants nothing to do with us, because she doesn't want us in anymore danger," she said apologetically.

"Danger?! Are you serious? Your Vampires for God sakes, if anyone's in danger right this second it's me. Seriously. Don't get mad at me when I asked this, I just want to know. But, I've caused this family more problems in less than a year than you have probably had in 6 lifetimes. Why you still putting up with me and letting me life? I'm nothing special just another human that is putting your identity at a risk," I finished a bit quietly.

"Bella?" I looked up, only to find the one brother that has hardly ever said anything to me since I've met him.

"Jasper..." I responded.

"You mean so much to all of us. Including me, Rosalie too if she wasn't being so pig-headed at the moment. We're keeping you around because we want you around. If we didn't want you around, do you honestly think we would have saved as many times as we have done? Why we tried to get James to follow a fake trial so we can try and get you safe enough that he won't hurt you or anyone else in this family? Be realistic Bella, we love you. We want you in our lives. Ignore everything that's happened in the past couple of months and tell us that you want to carry on in this family. If you don't want to, then we will let you go. If you want us around still, we'll be around. It's entirely up to you."

That's the longest speech I have ever received from Jasper. I took a moment to find my voice as that shocked me so much.

"I want you _all_ in my life. Your my second family. I have brothers and sisters. I have _proper_ parents. Sure Charlie and Renee might have brought me into this world, but I had to grow up and learn to look after myself, until I came here, and I get looked after and really loved," I said with tears threatening to fall.

"Bella, your stuck with us. Seriously, just say the word and we'll leave your life for good. Now then, why don't we go get you home," Carlisle said.

"But I'm already home..." I answered.

"We know you are, but I meant to say Charlie's. That's your home too, is it not?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well, yeah I guess so... Ready Emmett?" I asked turning towards Emmett.

"Yeah, come on Bella."

We hugged the rest of the family and left so that Emmett could pack some stuff up.

We soon made our way towards Charlie's house. Silently just passing small glances at each other.

Soon enough we pulled up at Charlie's. We got out of the Jeep and walked towards the front door. There at the front door was Charlie with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey dad," I said when we got in.

"Hey Bells. Who's this?" gesturing towards Emmett..

"Dad this Emmett, Edward's brother, can he stay here for a bit? Him and Rosalie split up today and he doesn't want to stay there for a couple of days. You should probably know too. You won't be seeing Edward around here anymore either," I said dejectedly.

"Why?? Have you two split up?" he said hopefully

"Yeah dad, and don't say your sorry to hear that because I know your not sorry to hear that," I said crying.

Emmett at this point took a step forward and put his arms around me so I'm in a tight and secure hug. I cried into his chest for the best part of 10 minutes.

I have no idea how but within that 10 minutes we moved from standing in the hall way to sitting down on the sofa. I really don't remember moving at all.

By the time I finished crying I found that Charlie had ordered some pizza and was watching the game on the sofa while I was curled up on Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry for making your t-shirt all wet."

"It's fine Bella, are you feeling better now?"

I really love Emmett, he's the big brother I've always wanted. He makes me feel so safe that I knew nothing will harm me again.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Thank you Emmett. I think it did me some good to cry, got it out of my system."

"That's good then. Do you want something to eat?" He asked just as my stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, I'll get it in a minute. Do you need to hunt?"

"Nah, I don't need to hunt, I hunted yesterday after school, don't worry about it, I'll get you some food." He stood up and went to the kitchen, he came back in with a plate full of pizza and a soda.

"Thanks Em."

I ate quickly as I had no idea how hungry I really was. Soon enough I started yawning.

"I'm going up to bed. Night Dad, Night Em."

"Night Bells, sleep dreams okay?" Charlie replied.

Emmett came upstairs with me.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"I have to make sure you get to sleep okay don't I? Don't worry I'll stay until you fall asleep and when you go to sleep I'll go back downstairs or I'll stay up here depending on what Charlie's doing. But as soon as he goes to bed I'm back in here in a flash, got it?"

"Okay Em. Thanks for today. Sorry about Rosalie. I have no idea why she left you but she's stupid to let you go," I muttered as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! **


	5. Brothers Become Best Friends

Chapter 4:-Brothers become Best friends

Disclaimer :- I don't own Twilight

A/N:- Thanks again to the wonderous Kriss and Becky. A massive thank you to those who have put this on a Story Alert, Author Alert, and put it down on favourites.

**Bella**

I woke up the next morning to find Emmett, sitting on my bed with a massive smile on his face.

"Morning Bella." He said happily.

"Hi Emmett, why are you so happy?" I asked confused on how he can be so happy at a time like this.

"Your funny when you sleep." He mused.

"Oh god. What did I say Em?"

He didn't answer his smile got bigger though.

"Emmett, please tell me, don't keep me hanging." I was ready for being totally embarrassed.

"Not a lot actually Bells, just having a go at Edward in your sleep it was hilarious. I had to pretend to Charlie that you woke me up. Had to act sleepily and everything it was so loud you woke him up."

Oh my God, I can't believe I woke Charlie up. Why'd I have a go at Edward? Sure he left me but the only thing I dreamt last night was about Edward leaving me again.

"_Y__our not good for me, Bella."_ Was constantly playing around my head.

"Oh god. Why'd he have to leave me Emmett? What did I do wrong?" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry about it Bella, Edward will get what's coming to him soon enough. I promise you on that. Come on, I want to learn more about my baby sister, so get dressed and we can have a bonding day." He said excitedly.

"Okay. I'll go and have a human moment."

After my 'human moment' I went downstairs to find Emmett sitting at the table with a plate full of eggs.

"Thanks Em." I said as I sat down and started to eat.

After I finished eating, I got up and washed the dishes.

"So... Where we off to?" I asked, curiously.

"You'll see. Come on."

We walked out the front door towards the Jeep. We got in, and Emmett went full speed ahead down the road towards a movie rental store. We walked in and we both automatically went to different aisle's in the shop picking up as many movies as we could hold. We got to the checkout at exactly the same time and Emmett paid for them while I bought the snack that only the 'human' would eat.

We got back to Charlie's after 10 minutes of being in the car. When we got in we put on a DVD but neither of us watched it.

"Bella?" Emmett asked me after we just stared at the tv for half an hour without recognizing what was happening.

"Yeah Em?" wondering what was coming next.

"It's not your fault you know."

"What isn't my fault?" I asked.

"The fact he left you. What exactly did he say to you?"

"Um. He said that I'm not good for him, he's not good for me, he doesn't love me and neither does the family. And that he's easily distracted and that it'll be as if he never existed and that he doesn't want me around anymore." At this point I was crying so much that you could hardly understand what I just said. But Emmett being vampire and all heard the whole thing and the next thing I know I was scooped up in his arms and was in the biggest hug I've ever received from him.

"Bella he is so stupid. We all love you. I know that for a fact. And your too good for him too. Don't let the idiot get you down. I'm here, we're all here for you. Through everything okay?"

I nodded as I was crying even harder from the amount of love I knew I had yet I was so stupid to even question it.

"Emmett? How did you and Rosalie meet?" I was curious to hear the stories of my brothers.

"Well it was the day I was changed, I was going to be killed by a bear, and Rose saved me, took me to Carlisle he changed me, and then when I woke up she was there and we've been together ever since."

"Oh, I don't know whether to say that's nice or not, because you died. But I'm glad you were happy with her for that amount of time Em. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. There is someone out there who is perfect for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that squirt. Anyway, enough about me. Lets play 20 questions."

"Okay..."

Emmett started and the game carried on for way longer then 20 questions. I looked at the clock and saw that we've been asking questions for over 2 hours. I decided to get some food seeing as Charlie was due home any minute.

"Em, I'm gonna make a start on dinner, do you want to hunt or what's going to happen with dinner?"

"I'm gonna go hunt for a bit, tell Charlie I've gone home for some stuff please and that I'm eating with the family. I won't be long promise."

At that, he gave me a hug and walked out the front door. I made dinner, shortly after it was finished I heard Charlie pull up.

"Hey Bells." he said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Dad, dinner's on the table."

"Thanks. So where's Emmett?"

"He went home to pick up some stuff he said he'll eat over there and he'll be back soon. That's okay right?"

"Yeah sure Bells. I like him he's a good kid." He looked like he wanted to ask something else.

"Dad. What else you want to know? You look like your going to combust of curiosity."

"Is there something between you two? You seem so close already and I never realised you two were so close. So should I be welcoming him to the family as my future-son-in-law?"

"No dad. We're friends. He's more like my brother." _I think. _"Even if I wanted something to happen with him, which I don't, why would he be interested in me? I'm nothing special plus his own brother didn't want me. Come on."

We finished eating in silence.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie said as I washed up the dishes. "Bells?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"He'd be crazy not to like you as more then a sister or a friend. I've seen the way he looks at you. Looks exactly the same way as Edward" flinch " looked at you. Just saying Bells but seriously be careful I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Thanks Dad."

He left the room and I heard the game playing on the tv.

I made my way upstairs to do my homework. As soon as I finished, Emmett knocked on my bedroom door. I didn't hear him come into the house.

"Hey Em!" I said happily as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Bells. Good dinner?"

"Yeah it was okay. Catch anything good?"

"Yeah I caught a bear and a couple of Elk, not much but it'll keep me going for now. I picked some stuff up from the house to make it look like I went back. Which I did but yeah good enough alibi for the chief right?"

"Yeah Em that's great."

"Bells. You know your best friend. Not just my sister, just wanted you to know that. I know things have been rough in both our lives lately but you've really helped me cope with loosing Rosalie. I don't know what I would have done without you to be honest. Come on time for bed right?"

"Yeah Em, your my best friend too. Thanks for helping with Edward. I know he's not exactly our favourite person at the moment. But at least things are working out the way they should right?"

I began to yawn.

"Right I'm going to bed. You going to be okay tonight Em? You don't need to hunt anymore or go back to the house or anything?"

"Nah I'm good for the night. Night Bells."

Just as I was drifting off I swear I heard Emmett say...

'_I love you.__'_


	6. Love Has a Way of Showing Itself

Chapter 5:-Love has a way of showing itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters.

A/N:- Sorry about not updating for a while, I've been ill and I've had a major case of Writers block. Anyway, a massive thanks to duskri123 and Sobriquet Queen for Beta'ing and giving me ideas for the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and put this story on favourites and alerts. It means a lot.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The longer I was around Bella, the more I fell in love with her. She's beautiful, kind, generous, intelligent. She makes me feel. Alive. Special. Worth something. I mean yeah I got all that from Rose too, but she always seemed to be looking in a mirror or working on cars. We didn't really have much in common, apart from the sex and that in itself was fantastic. But when I'm with Bella, it feels right, not forced and she doesn't care about what other people think about her. She's so caring she doesn't put herself first.

I love watching her sleep. Now I can see why Eddie had an addiction to watching her. She's magical, even more beautiful and so interesting.

"Edward, go. I'm with Emmett, so just go. I don't want you anymore, I've moved on just like you told me too. So don't put this back on me." I heard her so clearly I swear she woke up, but the moment I looked at her she moved so I couldn't see if she was awake or not.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I asked her.

She turned around again and she was fast asleep,

"Your beautiful Bella, I don't understand how he could leave you."

I feel so stupid, the moment she fell asleep I told her I love her. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she didn't hear me and then I'm in the clear? But if she did hear me and I've wrecked our friendship I don't want that. I have no idea on what to do. It's a 'make or break' situation. Do I tell her I love her as more then a best friend, or more then a sister but as a lover, as my future mate.

Would I change her if she asked? Yes I would. I'd do anything for her. I'd give her the world if I could. I would give her the universe. I need to know how she feels.

I picked up my phone and pressed the 'call' button for Jasper's number. He answered on the third ring.

"What's up Em?"

"Um. Just wondering but do you know how Bella feels about me?"

"Why you asking?"

"I think I'm in love with her Jazz. Seriously, yeah I've gotten to know her more in these past couple of days then I ever have done since we've known her, but she makes me feel things that Rose never made me feel. Is that bad?"

"Bring her round tomorrow Em, and I'll see what I feel from her okay? I'll let you know the minute I feel something you should know about. Don't stress about it okay? If she doesn't just yet, she will. Just give her time, she's just broken up with Edward. After what he's done to her it would be normal not to fall for someone so quickly. Just give her time. I gotta go Em, Alice is calling me. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah Jazz, We'll see you tomorrow, thanks man."

"Bye."

Bella slept quietly for the rest of the night. When she finally decided to wake up, it was 10 AM. Lucky it was a Saturday really.

"Morning Em." She said when she woke up, rubbing her eyes. She's so beautiful.

"Morning sleepy head. Good sleep last night?" I asked her thinking of what she said to Edward in her sleep last night.

"Yeah, I did actually. I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?"

"Depends on what you think is embarrassing, Bella. But I must say I've never heard something as funny as what you said last night." I said laughing.

"Oh God. Please Em, just tell me what I said."

"You said, 'Edward, go. I'm with Emmett, so just go. I don't want you anymore, I've moved on just like you told me too. So don't put this back on me.' I must say Bella, I've never heard something like that before. Thank you."

She turned the perfect shade of pink.

"OMG I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry Emmett. God I'm such an idiot."

She's not an idiot. She's beautiful, intelligent, caring, funny, the woman I want to spend eternity with.

"Your not an Idiot Bella, your no where near an idiot. Don't think so low of yourself."

She smiled.

"Really? Your not just saying it to make me feel better?"

* * *

"No Bella. I promise you I won't ever lie to you, ever. I'm nothing like Edward and I know he's hurt you, but the rest of us love you and we can't forgive Edward for what he's done. It's not right. Do you want to go to the house? Everyone wants to see you."

She looked up and looked so much happier.

"Okay. I want so see Esme and Carlisle anyway."

That was unexpected. She wants to see Esme and Carlisle. I wonder what about?

"Oh okay. Why you want to see them for?"

"I just need some advice about something. I want it from a parents point of view. And... I can't really ask Charlie, Renee or Phil."

Okay so if she doesn't want to spill it then there's only one thing for it... eavesdropping.

We arrived at the house soon enough.

"Bella!" Screamed Alice as she tackled Bella to the floor and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Alice. Can you get off, human needs to breathe."

We all laughed as Alice pouted and got off Bella.

Esme and Carlisle came up and gave Bella a hug.

"You okay sweetheart?" asked Esme when they all came out of the hug.

"Yeah as is to be expected. Can I talk to you guys about something? In private." She said looking at me.

Oh god she must know I'm planning on listening in.

"Emmett, I know you want to find out. But I'll tell you after. Okay. I just need some parently input."

"Okay Bella. I'll talk to you after."

She left with Esme and Carlisle, while I sat on the sofa with Jasper as he was playing on the Wii. Alice sat next to me

"It'll be okay Emmett. She just wants to know what's going to happen with Edward. See if he's coming back any time soon, and she wants some relationship advice."

Oh. Relationship advice? It's not about me... is it?

**Bella's POV**

We were in the car. We being, Myself, Esme and Carlisle.

We stopped off by a woods out of Washington. We all got out and walked through a trail until we found a large log for all of us to sit on.

Me sitting in between Esme and Carlisle.

"What's wrong Bella?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore. And I can't exactly talk to Charlie, Renee or Phil about this. So I figured I'll talk to you two. Your like my second set of parents."

Esme hugged me.

"Oh darling what is it? You know I consider you my daughter already. It's fine Bella you can talk to us about anything, you know that."

"Yeah I know thanks. Is Edward coming soon? I know he broke up with me, but I really want to know how long things will last before my world gets ripped apart again."

"What do you mean Bella? I don't know when Edward will be back. Or Rosalie for that matter. They haven't contacted us."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, well Emmett's great you know, and we're really close now, but isn't it too soon to start feeling something after what Edward's done? I mean he broke me, and Emmett put me back together again and I know it's only been a few days but I'm really confused on how I feel about him. What do I do?"

We were all silent for a few minutes until Carlisle broke the silence.

"Bella, it's only too soon if _you_ think it's too soon to start feeling something. Emmett will always be there for you. No matter how long you want to wait before pursuing anything with him. Just take your time and don't rush anything because it can do you more harm then good. Emmett is _not _ like Edward. You were Edward's first relationship. He's been alone for a long time before he met you. It's normal for the reaction he did, but I don't like the way he treated you and dealt with things. How about you and Emmett carry on how you are at the moment and let things fall in place. Don't push things just live in the moment."

I looked up at him, smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Carlisle. There's another thing I wanted to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?" Esme answered.

"I know that Edward was against this when we were going out but I still want to be like you. Could you change me when things are a bit better? Your my family I don't want to leave you because I'm too old or I die or something. I know I'll be leaving my friends and my family but I never felt like I was a part of their family. In that relationship with them, I'm the adult. I'm 18 and I don't want to be the one who takes care of everyone I'm too young. I know that becoming a Vampire we'll have to move and leave everything behind us. But it's what I really want. I think that's the only reason Edward never changed me. He wanted me to mortal so he _had _to take care of me. But it drove me mad by not letting me think things through. I'm independent. I always have been, but he never let me be independent I was always having to rely on him which I didn't like. So will you?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at me in shock.

"Okay guys what are you so shocked about?"

Esme answered, "Bella, I've never heard of a human asking to become a vampire. We love you, we want you to be a part of our family, but you can still be a part of our family while being human."

"I know that, but I don't want to get old. I don't want to die one day and leave you all behind."

"Okay Bella, we'll talk about this another time okay? We'll change you, but after graduation. That's the earliest we can do it. We'll do it then if you still want us too. You can back out any time before then, but once your bitten Bella, we can't stop it. It'll happen. So seriously think about it until then. You can ask us about your change or anything at all. Okay?" Carlisle said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them both.

"You want to go back to the house?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, can we go home?"

"Home Bella?"

"Yeah your house. I feel more at home there then I do at Charlie's."

"Okay, Lets go home."

I sat in the car going back home. I'm so glad that I can still be changed. I don't know how I feel about waiting until graduation though. It's a long time away. I wonder what Emmett is up to now. There's something different about Emmett. He seems happier. Is that because of him and Rose splitting up? It can't be he was heartbroken when she left. Then what is it? It can't be because of me. Can it? I like him, he's great, he's funny, he mended me. He's there for me whenever I need him. OMG, I love Emmett. Do I?

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You look like you've just figured something out."

"I think I love Emmett. But I don't know. Do I? I'm so confused."

"Aw hunny. What are you confused about?"

"Should I love him so soon? Do I even love him? How can I tell? I loved Edward but what I feel for Emmett is so different. Do you think it's worth asking Jasper? He could tell me, or do you think I should work this one out on my own?"

"It's up to you, you could ask Jasper. Or you could work it out. Personally, I'd ask Jasper about your feelings, he's got a better idea of how you feel then you probably have. And then you could work out where you stand with Emmett. That might be the best thing to do."

"Thanks Carlisle."

We soon pulled up at the house. I gave Esme and Carlisle a hug and a "thank you" before searching the house for Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked when I knocked on his and Alice's bedroom door.

"Bella." He said when he opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" He asked almost knowingly.

"I need your help."

"Okay. What with?"

"My feelings."

* * *

A/N:-This is one of my favourite chapters. I love it.  
Please Review. It makes me happy and more Reviews means that I will actually write more..

Thanks People.


	7. I Love You

Chapter 6:- I Love You.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight at all.

A/N:- Thanks to my wonderful Beta's Kriss and Becky =]

**Bella's POV**

"_Jasper?" I asked when I knocked on his and Alice's bedroom door._

"_Bella." He said when he opened the door._

"_What can I do for you?" he asked knowingly._

"_I need your help._

"_Okay. What with?"  
_

"_My feelings."_

"Okay Bella, what do you want to know?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm just wondering, because this is so hard for me, but how was Edward feeling before he left me?" I had no idea where that came from.

Jasper looked shocked, probably because I mentioned Edward. Oh well, I'm full of surprises now.

"Edward felt like he usually did, there was nothing there in his feelings to indicate anything else. I must say Bella, I'm rather surprised that you asked about Edward after what's happened in the past couple of days."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well you spend so much time with Emmett and I'm surprised of your feelings about Emmett."

"What feelings? He's my brother just as much as you are."

"Your in love with him Bella."

I'm what? I can't be in love with Emmett. It's Emmett. His brother just leftme and Emmett fixed me. Maybe I do love him, I don't know.

"What?!" Disbelief claiming my voice.

"Your in love with him." This wasn't a question it was a statement.

"But... How?"

"How what?"

"How can I love him? I've just been heartbroken by Edward and now I'm 'in love' with Emmett. I don't get it, how can it happen? Seriously Jasper if your saying this and it's a load of poo I'll kill you."

"Very funny Bella. You can't kill me, your human and I'm a vampire."

"Well then I'll wait till I'm turned."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Carlisle and Esme earlier. I'm going to be changed after graduation."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"I have to go.... Think about some things. Thanks Jasper and please don't tell Emmett. I need to sort this out myself."

I left the room before Jasper could say anything. Now what? I thought to myself.

I walked out to the garden and sat down on the bench that's by the wall.

Do I love him? I can't possible fall in love with someone so quickly after Edward, right? But Emmett's by brother. He's just caring about me like a brother, I can't possibly love him, and he doesn't and won't ever love me, he loves Rosalie so I have no idea why I'm even contemplating this. Nothing will happen. Ever. Maybe I should leave Forks. Go to Jacksonville and stay with Renee and Phi.

"No you don't Bella." I heard Alice shout at me. She must of seen what I was planning. Okay now that notion is in the bud before anything could happen.

I wonder what Emmett's up to. Maybe I should try and find him. Hang on. Why is Emmett on my brain all the time? He's all I ever think about. I dreamt about him last night too. Just like I dreamt about Edward. And when ever I'm with Emmett I have the same feeling towards him as I did with Edward but it's so much stronger with Emmett then anyone else I've felt about. What is it? Could it be. Love? OMG I love Emmett. There's no other explanation for it. What do I do? How do I act around him? I can't carry on being around him, he'll figure it out. Oh god he lives with me. There is no way out, I either have to get over him, carry on as normal or tell him. Which one should I do? I'll get over him, I have no other choice he's hung up with Rosalie and besides who would go from Rosalie to plain Jane? Emmett wouldn't he'd be stupid if he did. Now then, how do I get over him? Wouldn't it just be easier to see how things panned out. He could like me too, we _could _ have a chance. A very slim chance of it ever happening but it's a chance none-the-less. That's what I'll do. I'll let things pan out. I won't tell him, I won't act any different, it'll just be us two. The way we usually are.

I heard someone walk out of the house and sat down beside me.

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Em, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Everything. Life, love, friendship, family. It's too complicated to explain I don't even know what I'm thinking about to be honest."

"Oh. Well if you ever need to talk Bells, I'm always here for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that Em. Thanks." I gave him a hug, my heart double flipped and stuttered. I blushed as I pulled away. He must of heard that. Oh god.

"It's okay Bella. Any time. And don't worry about your blush. It's beautiful."

"Beautiful? There's nothing beautiful about me Emmett."

"Yes there is. You are beautiful. You don't see yourself clearly."

Oh my god, that's what Edward said. I flinch at the memory.

"What's up Bella?"

"Edward used to say I never see myself clearly."

"Well it's true. And I know you hate his guts at the moment, I do too, but he's right in this sense at least. Otherwise he's still a douche for leaving all of us behind not just you."

"I know that Emmett."

Thinking of Edward brought up the memories. I began to cry.

"What was so wrong with me? Why doesn't he want me anymore?"

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with him if he doesn't want you anymore. Don't worry about why he isn't here. You have all of us Bella to look after you. Me especially." I looked up at his face and saw that he was being honest.

"Thanks Emmett. I just don't know what I would of done without you. Or any of the others."

"It's okay Bella, it's what family is for."

"I know that, but the weird thing is, I feel more like your my family more then Charlie and Renee are. I always had to take care of them, and here I get taken care of. It's nice not to be the parent for a change and get the proper experience of family that I should have had all my life. It's nice I love it."

"Thank you Bella. You know you will always be a part of this family whether your with someone or not. Your a Cullen. From the moment you stepped through the threshold you were a Cullen. For eternity, whether you live for eternity or not."

Wow I never thought Emmett could be so deep. I guess we all misinterpret him. He's amazing, he's thoughtful, deep, caring, loving. Wait? Loving? Oh god there's that word again. Gah think ghastly thoughts Bella. Hurry.

I must have zoned out a bit because the next thing I know is that Emmett is waving his hand in front of my face trying to bring me back to the present.

"Sorry Em. I was thinking."

"It's okay Bella. What about?"

"You."

Oh god. Did I just say that?

"What about me Bella?"

"Just stuff. How nice you are and that."

Please don't ask me anything more about it. Please! I was pleading in my mind.

"Come on Bella. Just tell me."

Seriously how can I possibly tell him that i'm in love with him. 'Hey Emmett. I love you.' like that would ever work and like he would ever reciprocate those feelings. I need to think of something quick...

...

Nothing.

God help me now.

"I...um. Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, whatever I have to say will spoil things between us. And I don't want that. Your my guy best friend Em. I can't do it, and I won't."

"Okay. But whatever it is Bella, it won't change our friendship at all for the worse. It can change but only for the better."

"Okay. Well I might tell you. But just not now."

"Whenever your ready Bella."

"Thanks Em."

"It's okay."

I stood up and walked back into the house when I came face to face with Jasper and Alice.

"You didn't tell him did you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No I couldn't."

"Tell me what?" Emmett said when he entered.

"Oh urm nothing."

I walked past Jasper and Alice but Emmett pulled me towards him by grabbing my wrist.

"Bella. Please."

"I...." I was actually going to tell him and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" I said.

"Nah you won't Bella. Jasper can get it. Tell me now. Right now."

"I...I can't."

"Yes you can. Come on Bella."

He pulled across the room and sat me down on the sofa. I can do it. I can do it. Okay I can't do it. Maybe I should just show him.

I leant towards him and pecked him softly on the lips. He froze. I pulled away and ran out of the room before he could say anything.

I am so stupid I can't believe I just did that. I ran up the stairs towards Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked on the door and Alice came out giving me a hug.

"What happened?" she asked as she pulled me to sit down on their bed.

"I kissed him. He froze. I pulled away. I ran out of the room." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Aw Bella."

"Seriously. How can I be so stupid. I love him and..."

"You love me?" a deep voice said behind me.

I turned around and Emmett stood in the doorway.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"How long Bella?"

"I don't know."

"I love you too Bella." he said lovingly.


	8. The Return

Chapter 7:- The Return

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn**

**A/n:-** Sorry I haven't written anything for a while I have been lacking inspiration. But anyway hope you like this. Thanks to my Beta's

**Bella's POV**

It's been two days since Emmett and myself declared our love for each other. With each coming day we have learnt more about each other then I ever dreamt of learning about another person. I know more about Emmett then I ever did with Edward.

We still haven't told Charlie. I don't want to know what he will say when he finds out seeing as Emmett is 'living' with us.

The rest of the Cullen's are so much happier knowing that Emmett and myself are happier then when Edward and Rosalie left us. Alice is constantly dragging me shopping and playing Bella Barbie with me. Apparently I have to make an effort now that I'm with Emmett. I wonder that if I had a human boyfriend she would be like this. Probably would though. It's Alice.

Jasper is getting closer to me. He's a really good brother. I think that Edward always made sure that I would never come to any harm. But to be honest I haven't been in any harm since me and Emmett have got together. Jasper constantly apologizes for what happened on my birthday. Truth be told, I'm happy that it did happen. If it wasn't for my birthday and Edward leaving me, I wouldn't have gotten together with Emmett. He makes me so happy.

Happier then I have ever been. Happier then I was with Edward.

I'm staying over at the Cullen's tonight, I'm supposed to be having a sleepover with Alice. When really I'm sitting down on the sofa in the living room with Emmett holding me, Alice and Jasper on the love seat snuggled up together and Esme and Carlisle on the other sofa watching Transformers. (**A/N: Personally I can't stand Transformers but I don't think that Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle would watch a romance with the girls.**)

Suddenly Alice gasped.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"They're coming."

"Who are?"

"Edward and Rosalie."

"Why?"

"They want Bella and Emmett back."

"When will they get here?"

"In 4 hours, 10 minutes and 35 seconds."

"Okay. So what we going to do?"

I didn't hear more of the conversation.

_He wants me back, Edward wants me back. Would I go back to him? No__,__ I'm with Emmett. I'm happy with Emmett. He's been there for me more then Edward ever has been. __Edward__ left me. He doesn't love me, he said so himself. _

_-Flashback-_

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

_-end of flashback-_

_So why does he want me back now. He can't possibly think that I'll take him back. Rosalie too. Oh god what if Emmett wants to get back with Rosalie. I'll be on my own. The rest of the Cullen's won't want me. I don't want be hurt again. I have to go. I have to go somewhere else. But where? I can't go back to Charlie's. The others will go there before they go anywhere else. I could go to Jacksonville. Live with Renee and Phil. Can I really leave Charlie again? I can't. But there's no where else to go._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice

"Bella. You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere."

"Why not Alice? I can't face him. If I go back to Charlie's that's the first place he will look."

"Yeah I know that, but you are not going anywhere. We won't let you."

"You won't let me? What kind of an answer is that Alice?"

"The only one your going to listen to."

"So what else have you _seen_ Alice? That I'm going to stay sitting here while Edward comes back and tries to get me back? Are you insane? I can't stay here. You all have your family all I have is Charlie, Renee and Phil. As soon as your all bored with me you'll go and pretend that I never existed so what's the point?"

Suddenly I felt calmer.

"For god sakes Jasper. Don't calm me down! I'm am going."

I stood up to leave and Emmett pulled me back down on the sofa

"Bells, your not leaving. Don't leave me please." He asked quietly.

"I have to Em. Rose is coming back for you. You still love her I know you do. You get a second chance with her. Take it."

"But I don't want it. I want you."

"How stupid do you think I am? She's perfect and I'm not I'm the 'fragile little human' who needs to be watched over every minute of every day. Take it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I'm not leaving you Bella. I'm not Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Em, and I know your not Edward but when Rosalie left you were in pieces just like I was. You have eternity to get things back to the way they were with her. I don't. I don't know how long I'll live for. I could die tomorrow and I'll be hurting because of Edward. I don't want be hurt again which is why I'm not even going to see him I won't put myself through that again."

"Don't go please. We'll go through this together. I promise you. You can have eternity if you want it. Edward's biggest mistake was leaving you. I won't leave you. I won't loose you Bella."

"Are you serious about eternity? You'll change me?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" I squeaked excitedly.

"Yes Bella. I'll change you. The moment your ready. I love you. I'll do anything for you. If this is what you want I'll change you."

I hugged him so hard I thought he would pop because of the strength I was hugging him with. But then I remembered he's a vampire and it wouldn't feel very tight.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too Bella." He said hugging me back softly.

"Bella?" Esme said.

"Yes Esme?"

"You do know that your a part of this family no matter what don't you?"

"Am I? Really? What happens when you all get bored of looking after me? Surely you don't want to spend a lot of time doing that."

"We all do Bella. We all love you. Your a Cullen."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella."

Carlisle got up off the sofa and left the room to enter the room again only a few seconds later.

He came over to me and went down on his knees.

"Bella. We all love you. Your a Cullen through everything no matter what. We'd like to give you this." He handed me a small box.

I opened it in and inside is a necklace with the Cullen Coat of Arms (**a/n:- is that what it is? I can't remember.)**

"OMG. It's beautiful"

"It's yours. It's the Cullen Crest. Please Bella, will you have it?"

"Yes I will, thank you." I pulled myself out of Emmett's arms and threw myself into Carlisle's waiting arms.

"Thank you." I said crying.

"It's okay Bella. Your as much as my daughter as Rose and Alice are. I love you."

"Love you too."

He held me tightly until I stopped crying when I did he put me back into Emmett's arms.

_I was accepted, I have a family. Sure I have Renee, Phil and Charlie but I look after them not the other way round. I feel so loved. Happy. Content. I just know that I can face anything. Including facing up to Edward and Rosalie too if it comes to it. I wonder how long we have until they get here._

"Alice? How long till Edward and Rosalie get here?" I asked her.

Seconds later she had that far away glazed look, that tells me she's in a vision.

"20 minutes."

I can tell there's something else she's not telling us.

"Alice, what are you keeping from us?"

"I don't think I can tell you Bella."

"Why not?"

"It has 2 possible outcomes and I don't know which one it'll be."

"Oh. Well what are the outcomes?"

"Either you turn into a vampire or you die."

_I could be either someone's meal or going through the change to become a vampire within the next 24 hours._

I jumped off my seat and ran into the kitchen to prepare what will be my last possible meal.

The rest of the family came in and looked at me as if I had grown 3 heads.

"What?"

"What are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm making my last meal."

Esme came up to me and hugged me.

"What do you want Bella? I'll make it."

"Chicken Stroganoff please."

"Okay I'll give you a shout when it's finished."

"Thanks Esme."

I walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"What?"

"What's going to happen with Charlie and the treaty?"

"Don't worry about Charlie if you get turned we'll fake your death or we'll see how well your blood lust is and then maybe under surveillance you can see him but your going to have to move in here. As for the treaty I'll give Sam a call now." Carlisle answered calmly.

"Thanks Carlisle. Oh god I don't want to die. Alice who bites me?"

"Edward."

Just as Alice mentioned Edward's name he entered the house with Rosalie.


	9. The Fight For Love

Chapter 8:- Fighting for love

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Twilight or any other part of the saga.

**A/N:-**Thanks to my Beta and Idea's girl =] People have asked me to get as far as the Wedding or the honeymoon. Just to let you all know I know exactly where I'm going with this and believe me it's going past what everyone is expecting I think. But anyway here's the next chapter....

**Bella's POV**

_Just as Alice mentioned Edward's name he entered the house with Rosalie._

"I what?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing Edward." Alice said coolly, no doubt telling him through her mind.

"Oh do I now?" He asked smugly.

"It appears so."

"Ah. Very well then" He said.

I had enough of him already. It hurts so much to be around him.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked him bluntly.

"I want you back."

"Well tough. I'm never getting back with you."

"And why is that love?"

"First off _Edward__,_ I'm not your love, secondly, _y__ou_ left me. You don't love me you told me yourself, so why should I crawl back to you now?"

"Well Bella, I regret leaving you. It was the worst thing I could ever do. I miss you. I love you. I want you back."

"I don't love you anymore Edward."

He looked at me shocked, heartbroken. Well good now he knows how I felt when he left me.

Esme came into the room with my food. She placed in my lap as I started to eat.

"Thanks Esme. This is delicious." I said moaning as I quickly ate.

"It's okay darling."

Emmett left the sofa and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Rosalie.

**Emmett's POV**

I'm happy with Bella and now Rosalie's back. I have no idea what to do. I want to stay with Bella but knowing Rose, if she's back like Edward is she won't give me up without a fight. Well seeing as she left me, I have every right to turn her down which is exactly what I intend to do.

I left the living room and ran quickly up the stairs to my bedroom. Rosalie entered soon after.

"What do you want Rosalie?"

"No more nicknames Em?"

"Nope. Don't call me Em either."

"Why not?"

"You left me. Why should you get to call me by my nicknames? You are no longer my wife or my mate so what do you want?"

"I want us to get back together."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No."

"Why not?"

"You left me. Do I need a better reason then that?"

"Yes. You do. Come on, don't throw it all away."

"Why not you did. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Yes you did. You didn't have to sign the papers."

"Yes I know that, but how well can you copy my signature? Very well so you could of ended up doing it yourself. So we are no longer married, I no longer love you. The end Rosalie. We can remain friends but I don't want anything more with you."

"Do you expect me to just take it? Let you play with your new human pet? I know about _Bella._" She sneered Bella's name.

"Look, Bella is nothing to do with you now. Yes we are together and I love her just as much as she loves me. Now just leave us alone please. Let me be happy. You owe me that Rosalie."

"I owe you nothing. But for now Emmett just remember this. This isn't the last time you'll see me and it certainly won't be the last time we talk about Bella."

"Fine as long as you know I love her and I'll do anything she asks me to. Don't give her any grieve, got it Rose? I won't stand for it."

I left the room and headed back down the stairs walking in on Bella and Edward having a very heated argument.

**Bella's POV.**

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle left the room leaving me and Edward standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other. We were silent for what seemed like an eternity but really it was just a couple of minutes.

Soon enough Edward broke the silence.

"So, what you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my family with Emmett."

"What do you mean 'with Emmett'?"

"We're dating."

"No your not."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I demand that you have nothing to do with Emmett."

"Why not?"

"He'll break you. Crush you."

"What? Like you did you mean?"

"Yeah.... no. I don't know."

"Yeah that sounds about right that does Edward."

"Why you with him Bella?"

"He fixed me when you left. I love him. He's caring, funny, and smart. No matter what everyone else in this family thinks. He's perfect and he will never leave me."

"I'm every one of those things and I'll never leave you."

"Too late. You already have done, and Emmett picked up the pieces. I didn't ask him to but he did."

"I'm sorry Bella. I never wanted to leave you and I love you. Honestly I do. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to have a normal human life."

"Edward. My life will never be normal. It'll always be different. I'm not a normal girl. I don't scream at the first mention of vampires or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Well then you know exactly what I'm talking about then."

"You know what Edward if you truly love me, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Leave me alone and let me be with Emmett. Love me enough to let me go as your 'mate' and become my brother or my best friend. Please Edward."

"I can't do that Bella."

"Why not?"

"I love you and I can't let you go again. I just can't. Don't ask me to. Please."

"I'm asking."

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I can't have you, no one can."

"What's that supposed to mean? You _left_ me. You don't even want me, and besides what are you doing here you said it'll be 'as if I never existed' well you've broken that promise Edward so what else you going to break? Are you seriously determined to break this family up Edward because that's the way things are going at the moment."

"What do you mean breaking up the family even more?"

"Well you broke up with me, you made me miserable which made everyone else miserable. You took Rosalie with you instead of telling her to sort things out with Emmett and we put each other back together again. You two disappear moments after you break up with us no word to the rest of the family not knowing if your hurt or worse. You seriously don't think of anyone but yourself do yo Edward? You make decisions for everyone. You did for me. I was supposed to be with you forever. You took over that and broke me. You destroy everything in your path and it's all your fault Edward. Everything bad that happens is your fault. I was supposed to die when Tyler's van nearly crushed me, but you've been toying with fate. After Tyler's van it was the people in Port Angeles, then James, Victoria, and Laurent. Seriously, when are you just going to accept that I get into circumstances that I face death on a frequent basis. Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving me because I am grateful. I have a family, I have Emmett, I had you."

"You still have me Bella."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't because I no longer want anything to do with you. You didn't want anything to do with me remember. Now I'm exactly the same. Only I'm going to stick to it. So close the door on your way out or completely leave me alone."

I turned around so I could walk to the next room. Which is where Emmett was standing. Before I could even take one step something pushed me right against the wall. I carefully turned round and came face to face with Edward.

"Now listen to me Bella. I own you, I've saved your life more then you've collected anything in your pathetic human life. Now you have a choice either I kill you right here, right now. Or I bite you and change you. Which one is it going to be?"

"I seriously doubt anyone in this family is going to let you do any of those things Edward. Remember your not the only vampire living in this house."

"I know that. But to be honest they won't hurt me, I'm Carlisle and Esme's first 'child', they won't hurt me, they'll back me up."

"Are you honestly sure about that Edward?"

"Yes actually I am."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing right behind Edward.

"So Bella what's it going to be? Death or Eternity with me?"

"How about neither."

He came even closer to me, his lips trailing down my neck.

"Mm you smell and taste delectable Bella. How much I want to sick my teeth in you and drink."

"Really? Why don't you then."

I moved my neck so he could access my neck easier.

"You seriously sure about this?"

"Yep." popping the 'p'.

His teeth grazed my neck before biting... The next thing I know everything went black.

**A/N:-**I know I'm evil aren't I... So anyway if you want a quicker update Review please =D


	10. The Change

Chapter 9- The Change

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:-** I know I'm evil because of the last chapter. Ha but you love it. Thanks to Becky and Kriss and to my amazing readers and reviewers. This chapter will be in several people's POV. For their reactions and someone asked me why the rest of the family just stood still while Edward bit Bella.. hope this clears it up....

**Emmett's POV**

He bit her, he actually bit her. I didn't think he would. I looked at my remaining family members and they stared at Edward in shock. Edward. Drinking. Bella. Must. Stop...

I launched myself at Edward pulling him far away from Bella, throwing him towards Jasper and Rosalie to keep him strained. She was changing. She had lost too much blood to be saved. She's going to be a vampire. I wanted to be the one to bite her. The most intimate thing ever and she gets the venom of her ex. If there was any way I could change it so it was me who bites her then I would...

Unless I bite her ankles and wrists... but then I can't take much blood which isn't good.

"Alice? If I bite Bella in her ankles and wrists. Will I stop drinking from her?"

She looked off into a vision moments later she came out of it and smiled.

"You can do it Emmett. You won't be able to drink much but you'll hold of it'll be fine.. and to speed it up, Carlisle will take the other wrist and ankle or she won't make it."

"Okay. Carlisle please. Help me save her."

"Okay Emmett, lets do this."

I knew I could depend on Carlisle. He loves Bella like she's his own daughter. We took a wrist each and bit into her skin taking a couple of pulls of blood before letting our venom into her blood stream. We then moved onto her ankles taking the same procedure.

We let her go and moved her onto the sofa where we would look after her for 3 days.

**Carlisle's POV  
**

I stared in shock at the sight before me. Edward. My own son, bit Bella. My daughter. Emmett's new mate. The glue that holds this family together.

The next thing I know Emmett is pulling Edward off Bella and throwing him towards Jasper and Rosalie to keep him from draining her even more.

She's already beginning the change. Nothing can be done to stop it. She's lost so much blood already. She'll be fine if she gets bit by anybody else to let their vemon flow into her blood stream.

"Alice?" I heard Emmett say.

"If I bite Bella in her ankles and wrists. Will I stop drinking from her?"

She looked off into a vision moments later she came out of it and smiled.

"You can do it Emmett. You won't be able to drink much but you'll hold of it'll be fine.. and to speed it up, Carlisle will take the other wrist and ankle or she won't make it."

"Okay. Carlisle please. Help me save her."

"Okay Emmett, lets do this." I said to him.

I took a step towards my daughter. I can do this. I will stop her from dying. I know this isn't the way she wanted it to be, but we have no other choice. It's either transform her now or die. I can't let her die. She holds this family together. She's the missing piece, she makes us as a true family, whole.

I bit Bella and quickly took a couple of pulls of her blood before I let my venom enter her bloodstream. I didn't care for the taste of her blood. This is Bella. Yes it's unbelievably delicious but I can't let this get in the way of her transformation. This family would fall apart without her.

Emmett and I stood back after penetrating her skin with our venom and let the change complete itself and moving her over to the sofa where the change will take place. Soon enough my daughter will become a vampire.

**Alice's POV**

Bella. I can't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yes I saw the outcome in a vision but her change shouldn't be like this. It should have been Emmett to make the change when everything was right. I kneeled down in front of the sofa and took her hands.

"You'll be okay Bella. I promise. Your going to be so beautiful when the change is over. We'll have to leave everyone behind though. But it'll be worth it in the end. I promise. We'll fake your death for Charlie and Renee. We're your family Bella. We have been ever since you stepped foot into this house. We love you. Even Rosalie loves you Bella. It'll be fine. Just 70 hours to go. It'll be fine."

I stepped back and ran out into the forest so I can hunt and take my mind off my sister in the burning pits of hell while going through the change that will make her die but live forever.

**Edward's POV**

When I bit into her neck and her blood started running down my throat it was the best thing I ever tasted. When Emmett pulled me off Bella I realised what I had done. I had bit Bella. My love. My everything. I can't comprehend how much everyone including Bella will hate me. I ran out of the house and sat down in the meadow for the next 3 days so when Bella's transformation is complete she can make her own choice and stay with which ever Cullen she wants. If she chooses Emmett I'll step away....

But not for long.

**Jasper's POV**

I can feel her pain and everyone else in this family's emotions. I can't keep this up. I love Bella. I do, but as a sister. The sister I've always wanted. Yes I have Rosalie as a sister too, but she can stand up for herself. Bella, she needs us just as much as we need her. She holds this family together like glue. If she doesn't make it through this transformation then I have no idea what will happen to this family. I don't even want to think about it.

I left the house to hunt for a couple of hours. I know that Carlisle, Esme and Emmett won't leave her side until the transformation is complete.

Hopefully they'll understand.

**Bella's POV**

It burns. Kill me now please. I can't move, I am paralysed. I want to die. The burning is nothing like what I went through with James.

I heard from Edward when we were together that if you keep your mind focused onto the human memories through the transformation then you can remember it. So that's what I'll do. It'll keep my mind off the burning too.

Charlie, Renee, Phil, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Billy, Angela, Jessica.

How I want this to be over so much I don't know how long I've been burning like this for. It feels like an eternity. But if this is the only way I can stay with the Cullen's forever then I'll gladly take it. Yes I have to leave Charlie, Renee, Phil and all my human friends behind but the Cullen's are worth it. Everything I have been through since I have met this incredible family is worth it. They love me just as much as I love them. I can't let them down. I will make sure I live my vampire life to the fullest.

The beating of my heart is growing stronger and quicker probably trying to save myself from the venom.

Thud...thud.......thud..........thud..............thud.

My heart has stopped. I can smell everything.

"Bella? Can you open your eyes? Please Bella. The transformation is complete."

I opened my eyes.

**A/N:**Shorter chapter I know, but I really struggled writing the change. Next chapter up soon. Thank you for the reviews I got from the last chapter. So please review this chapter too :D


	11. First Hunt

Chapter 10:- First Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:-** I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been struggling to write this. So anyway. Thanks to Kriss and Becky. Massive thank you to everyone who has put this on their alerts and favourites and for reviewing. The reviews are the only thing that is keeping me going.

_I opened my eyes_

**Bella's POV**

Everything is so clear. I could see the air. I could actually see it. So many colours. Colours I didn't even know existed.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked around and found Emmett sitting directly in front of me.

He's so perfect. I thought he was perfect when I was human but nothing and I mean nothing prepared me for what he looks like through vampire eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked him. My new bell like voice answered. Okay so now that my voice has changed what else has change?

"Wow, my voice is different." I said earning a couple of chuckles from the surrounding family.

"What happened?" I asked. "All I can remember is Edward backing me into the wall and then everything went black. Who bit me?"

"Edward did at first, and then Emmett and I bit your ankles and wrists so the change would be quicker." Carlisle answered. He was the furthest away from me.

"Oh. So where is he?"

"Who?"

"Edward."

"He's....gone."

"Gone? But I wanted to smash him against some tree's. Now I'm finally a vamp I can beat the living shit out of him." I said.

Emmett boomed a laugh.

"Glad I amuse you Em." I muttered.

"Sorry hunny but that's the funniest thing I've heard in 3 days."

"Oh. So what did you do for the three days?"

"Looking after you."

"Thank you." I said to him softly.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

I looked towards him, wow. He looks so different too. Actually everyone does. It's strange.

"Yes Jasper?" I answered after a couple of minutes of gawking at everyone else in the family.

"Do you need to hunt?" After he asked me this I felt a strong burn in my throat.

I put my hand to cover it.

Jasper laughed.

"I take it as a yes."

"It was there but it wasn't very strong until you mentioned it."

He looked at me with disbelieve.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Honestly. So.... shall we go?" I asked.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'.

I stood up to go and everyone followed me.

"Urm. Is everyone coming?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong plus it's your first hunt we thought you'd like to make it memorable with the rest of us." Carlisle answered

"Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle took lead and left the house with Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and myself following.

We ran deep into the woods and we all stopped forming a circle where Carlisle stood.

"Bella. Close your eyes and smell."

I did as he did. I smelt some elk about 400 yards away.

"Some elk about 400 yards away."

"Good now go after it and let your senses take over."

I did as he said and took after the elk. As I got closer I could hear the heartbeat and the blood rushing around the body. I leaped at it and broke its neck before burying myself into it's neck, piercing the flesh and drinking the blood that rushed into my mouth.

It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

Soon enough I drank the entire elk and Emmett helped me dispose of the body.

I turned around to the rest of the family who were looking at me with awe on their faces.

"What?" I asked after they stood there for a while.

"I've never seen a hunt like that for a newborn Bella." Jasper said.

"Urm okay. Why? What did you expect?"

"Something other then _that."_

"Oh."

"Have you had enough?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes thanks Carlisle."

"Okay we'll go back to the house."

We ran back to the house. Everyone made their way to other parts of the house except for Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and I. We all sat on the sofa, me sitting between Esme and Emmett them both hugging me.

"Carlisle?" I asked after sitting in the living room for half an hour.

"Yes Bella?"

"What's going to happen with Charlie?"

"We'll have to fake your death Bella. You can't be around humans. It's too risky."

"So I can never see Charlie, Renee, Phil or any of my friends ever again?"

"No. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay. This is what I wanted but I wanted Emmett to change me not Edward to start and you two having to finish it off. I wanted it to be after graduation. Say goodbye to everyone. How will Charlie cope with it? It'll destroy him, I was the only person he had left. Renee has Phil so she'll be fine. But Charlie. Why'd Edward have to change me?"

Esme answered this time.

"Bella. I know you wanted this to happen differently. I know you wanted to be ready. I don't know why Edward decided to bite you. That'll be something we'll have to talk to him about when he gets back. Until then, we'll all help you to cope with this new life, we're your family Bella. And not because your married into its because your Carlisle's and my own daughter, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie's sister and Emmett's mate. I know it would have been the other way round if things had worked out between you and Edward but this is what's happened now and it's the way it'll always be. We love you and your a Cullen. Yes you have a different last name but your still a part of us. You hold us together. The glue that keeps us together. Your the missing piece that we've been looking for."

She said it with so much compassion I felt like I would cry if I could.

I gave her a hug.

"Thank you Esme. I feel exactly the same about all of you too. I just wish I could have entered this life on my own terms. Not like I wasn't already in this life but I mean change in my own conditions and not having it taken away from me. I still love you all though. Maybe not Edward. Not yet. He's hurt me too much recently but maybe in time I will. But not as I used to love him."

I looked towards Emmett and realised that I haven't spent much time with him since i've woken up.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You wanna go out and do something? I'll keep out of the humans way I promise" I added for Carlisle and Esme's benefit.

"Sure. Lets go out."

We walked out of the house hand in hand and ran towards the meadow where we found Edward was sitting down in the middle of it.

"Edward?" I asked.

He turned around, saw Emmett and I together and ran. We chased after him.

"Edward!" Emmett and I shouted together.

We soon caught up with him deep in the woods.

"Where you going Edward?"

"Away from you." He answered coolly.

"Why? What have I done? What did I do to deserve you from changing me when I'm with Emmett, but you wouldn't even contemplate it when we were together? Do you think that maybe one time I could have something my way? Be happy rather then letting all my plans go to waste?"

"I thought that's what you wanted... you wanted to become one of us so I did it for you."

"I wanted Emmett to change me. You had _no_ right in taking this away from me. You lost that right when you left me in the woods."

"I'm sorry Bella. Really."

"Yeah well right now I don't want anything to do with you. You've hurt me so much. I don't know if I can forgive you now. I did before you decided to bite me. I understood why you left and I forgave you. But I can't forgive you now. Especially not for this."

he walked towards me, and stroked my cheek. No sparks, no electricity just the feel of burning.

I screamed.

Edward took his hand off my skin and the next thing I know I can hear both Edward's and Emmett's thoughts...

_Bella?__ Dear god,__ Bella__!__ I'll kill him. He's hurt her too much. Why she scream? What did he do?_

I heard Emmett's thoughts..

"Em?"

"Bella?"

"I can hear your thoughts. Edward's too."

They both looked at me in shock.

"I need to speak to Carlisle."

We all ran back to the house and I could hear everyone's thoughts.

I clamped my hands over my ears to try and tune it off and surprisingly it worked.

I took my hands off my ears and everyone was looking in concern.

"I could hear everyone's thoughts and then I didn't want to hear them and it turned off." I said.

Carlisle looked at me in concern and awe.

"Bella. What happened for you to hear thoughts?"

"Edward touched me and I felt a burning and I screamed and when he took his hand off me I could hear people's thoughts."

"Hm.. Alice, give Bella a hug." He said to Alice.

Alice skipped over to me and hugged me. Again I felt a burning and I started screaming which caused Alice to let me go quickly.

I stopped screaming and I immediately went into a vision.

-_vision-_

_Jasper came up to me, and hugged me. I screamed and then I wince._

"_I can feel people's emotions."_

"_Amazing... Bella. You can copy people's powers."_

_-end of vision-_

"OMG." I said.

"What?"

"I can copy people's power. They touch me and the powers people have I get them straight away."

"How do you know this Bella?"

"I had a vision after Alice let me go. It was of Jasper giving me a hug and then I screamed, he let me go and then I winced because of everyone's emotions. Then you said 'Amazing... Bella. You can copy people's powers.'"

Jasper came up to me and hugged me, I screamed.

He let me go.

I stopped screaming and winced.

I could feel people's emotions.

"Amazing... Bella. You can copy people's power."

"Really? I wouldn't of figured that, I've just told you that's what would happen and it did." I snapped at Carlisle.

"Sorry Carlisle. It's too freaky for me to process in one day."

"It's okay Bella. It must be very weird."

"Your telling me."

"We need to keep you quiet for a bit. The Volturi would be very interested in you. Your practically invincible."

Great that's just what I need.

"Urm who are the Volturi? They sound really familiar."

Edward spoke up.

"Bella. The day of your birthday when we were watching Romeo and Juliet. I told you about them. They were also mentioned in Carlisle's story, the first time you came here."

"Oh I remember. The people who would go to if I ever died so you can top yourself. Now I remember."

"What?!" Esme screamed.

"Oh. Sorry Edward was I not supposed to mention that? Oops." I said innocently.

"Yes Bella. You were not to supposed to mention that." He said coolly.

"Yeah I don't get that Edward. You said that there's no point to living if I ever died and then you break up with me. Sorry but that doesn't exactly sound good. I mean if I did die after you split with me would you have gone to them to end your life then?"

"Of course I would."

"Why? We wouldn't have been together so what would it of mattered?"

"There's no point in living in a world where you don't exist."

"Yeah and what about this family Edward. If you topped yourself then this family would break apart. It would have been bad enough that they would have lost me but to loose you too it would break everyone apart. And don't do the guilt trip speech on me either."

He stayed silent. I looked around and found the rest of the family were downstairs too.

"urm. I think i'll stay quiet now."

"You think Bella?" Edward growled at me.

Hmm I wonder what everyone's thinking.

_I can't believe Edward said that (Emmett)_

_No not my baby. I don't want to think of Edward going to them. (Esme)_

_My son. No I can't think that he would say that. Especially to Bella. When she's only a human.( Carlisle)_

_Arrogant pig saying that to Bella. Yes I know I don't like her but come on. (Rosalie)_

_He won't do it, he won't do it, he won't do it (Alice)_

_Man everyone's emotions are crazy... including Bella's. You hurt her big time Edward you doofus (Jasper)_

I turned off the mind reading and started laughing.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah Edward your a doofus."

Jasper and Edward looked at me funny and then Jasper and I started laughing even harder.

The rest of the family just stood there looking at us like we're lunatics. I decided to explain.

"Okay so after all of that I decided to see what everyone was thinking and Jasper was speaking to Edward through his thoughts and he called Edward a doofus for hurting me."

"Ohhh." Carlisle said.

"Yeah. So now I know what my power is. What we going to do now? Find every vampire in the world make them touch me and then no one can ever touch me? Edward? Can you still hear my thoughts?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I can block mind powers too then. That would be cool."

"That would make you a shield too Bella."

"So could I physically shield myself too?"

"Maybe but lets see if we can work it out tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to go read anyway. Urm where am I staying seeing as I'm not living with Charlie? Or do I go out on my own?"

"Bella your staying and there's a room sorted for you already. Don't even think about going out on your own." Esme said.

"Okay." Alice and I walked out of the room and she led me to what is now my own room.

**A/N:-** This is my longest chapter ever.... 8 pages long!!!!!!

Anyway please review..

more reviews mean quicker updates....


	12. The Vision

Chapter 11:The Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't written anything in ages. My mum broke my laptop cable then I had to wait for a new one to come through from Amazon. Amazon is my new best friend. Then I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway I know this is a short chapter but I thought i'd write something to keep everyone going until I can figure out something for the coming chapters. I've got the plot sorted out it's just writing it that's proving to be the biggest problem at the moment. Thank you to everyone who has put this on Story Alerts and Favourites and also Author Alerts and Favourites and also for reviewing. It means a lot. Thank you to Kriss and Becky.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I love being a vampire. It's what I've wanted since I found out about the Cullen's and now that it's happened it's great. I hate the idea that a part of Edward's venom is inside of me but to make up for it I have a part of Emmett and Carlisle inside of me too. It sounds totally freaky when I think of it that way, but it's easier to think of it this way then my ex-lover, who decided to bite me when I wanted it a different way. The Emmett way. Edward's ass has been kicked a couple of times now. Each time it was in payback for biting me instead of Emmett biting me when I was ready.

They've faked my death. I'm officially dead in the human world now. I went to my own funeral the other day and saw Charlie, Renee and Phil there. I so badly wanted to go up to them and hug them one last time but I knew I couldn't risk it. First, they'd be scared that their daughter has 'risen from the dead' and plus I have the red eyes although if I wore contacts that might have worked but I totally doubt it now. It's too late.

I've spied on Charlie a couple of times just to see how he's doing. The wolves haven't found out about me yet. Although, I'm pretty sure we'll have to tell them about the breach in the treaty or maybe we could play it off so that some other vampire bit me... maybe that could work. I'll have to have a word with Carlisle later.

The Cullen's are family now more then ever. Carlisle and Esme are my parents in every way that matters. They act totally different to how Charlie and Renee treated me, I was always the grown up out of the three of us. Now I'm actually looked after. I was thinking of starting to call them mum and dad (**I am English totally don't get the mom thing. It's mum always should be**) but, I have no idea on how well they'd take it. I guess I could either ask Alice or call them it and see what happens. But if it ends up in me being humiliated then I guess I'll ask Alice. It's the only way. Technically I'm still a Swan until Emmett and I tie the knot if that ever happens. I would love for it to happen. I think it's too soon though.

Lying down in the meadow is totally doing me some good. But I miss Emmett. I ran back to the house and found Alice waiting for me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I had a vision of you calling Esme and Carlisle, Mum and Dad."

"Seriously? And what they say when I call them it?"

"They're both happy Bella. But I don't understand why you'd call them mum and dad so soon."

"They're more parents then Charlie and Renee could ever be to me Alice. I was always the grown up I practically raised myself. Esme and Carlisle are the parents I've always wanted. I love Charlie and Renee but I've never called them mum and dad. They don't act the parents I do, so do Esme and Carlisle. Your all my family and it just seems right."

"Fair enough. It'll be okay. They'll be ecstatic Bella. They love you like a daughter and you are my sister same to Rosalie and Jasper. Edward is finding this difficult but it'll work out in the end. Promise"

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug.

"It's okay. Now then do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

We sat in the front room watching He's just not that into you until I realised that Alice looked like she was having a vision. Lucky me can turn my powers on and off so I don't hear everyone's thoughts, peoples emotions and see visions all the time. It's great also Edward still can't hear me so I'm guessing I have some kind of mental shield.

Alice came out of the vision and looked at us in horror.

I turned on my mind reading and saw the vision that Alice just had.

_-Vision-_

_Three figures in black cloaks entered the room._

"_Carlisle, so good to see you again." said one of them_

"_Likewise Aro. What do I owe for this visit?"_

"_We thought we'd check up on you and your family."_

"_How nice."_

_Aro looked around the room and rested on me._

"_I see you have a new family member Carlisle."_

"_Yes Aro, this is Emmett's mate Bella."_

_he walked towards me and touched my hand I screamed as his power is now given to me._

"_Interesting. I can't hear her thoughts plus she screams when she touches me."_

"_Yes, I think she is a shield and she can also copy peoples powers and she keeps them forever."_

"_I want you to join the Volturi"_

_-end of vision-_

"No." I gasped.

"What?"

"The Volturi are coming they want me."

* * *

**A/N:-** Please review I'll update quicker if you do


	13. Reactions and Visitors

Chapter 12:- Reactions and Visitors

**Disclaimer:- **I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:-** Taken a bit for me to come up with an idea for this chapter. Check out _Bella_Cullen884_. I now Beta her stories as well as _duskri123._ Check out their stuff. Big thanks to Kriss (_duskri123_) and Becky (_Sobriquet Queen_).

* * *

"_The Volturi are coming they want me."_

**Bella's POV.**

"No." Everyone had gasped.

I risked a look around the room and saw 7 faces of pain.

"We can't loose you Bella." Esme said.

"Your not going to loose me. I'll decline. I'll be polite but there is no way I'm going with them. They're going to have to kill me before I do."

Everyone looked relieved after I said that. Probably because of the fact I wouldn't go with them, instead of saying I would die before going with them. It was the truth. I wouldn't leave my family for anything. They mean the world to me since I met them. So much has happened already and if I had to go through it again to get to where I am now. I would do it again in a human heartbeat... no pun intended. Things are going great with me and Emmett I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, which includes running off with vampire royalty. They could track me all over the world for the rest of eternity if they wanted to.

"Carlisle?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes Bella?"

"What do you think will happen when I tell them no? Do you think they'll let it go, force me to by saying if I don't go then one of you will die, or if I refuse I die anyway?"

"I honestly don't know Bella. I doubt Alice would get a vision or you for that matter as they haven't made their minds up about it."

"Oh." Was my genius answer.

Another thought came into my mind.

"Do you think we'll need help? I mean they could easily decide to attack us. So if we had help maybe it could help us come out with a better outcome then us all loosing our lives."

"That's a brilliant idea Bella. Maybe the Denali's could help I'll phone them now." Carlisle said and left the room.

Alice turned to me, " Bella, they'll help. They can't refuse Carlisle at all. Besides Eleazar used to be a member. He might be able to give us a better indication of what to expect plus his power could help you to understand yours too."

"Urm, how Alice? If I can't figure it out what makes you think he can?"

"His power helps his to understand what other people's power is. So if you had more already without realising it, he can tell you."

"Wow and the Volturi actually let him go? Just like that?"

"Yep. He's still considered family same as Carlisle, which is why the possibility of them pouncing on us is pretty slim but it's just a precaution."

Carlisle came down 2 seconds later.

"They'll be happy to help Bella. They'll be here tomorrow. They're looking forward to meeting you. They've heard a lot about you from Edward when you were together. They don't know about you and Emmett though. That will be a very interesting conversation tomorrow, I can assure you. It's unheard of two pairs of mates split up and then get a new mate so soon of splitting up. Actually it's completely unheard of mates who split up. Maybe you weren't meant to be mates with Edward, Bella and same goes for Emmett and Rosalie."

I turned to Emmett and smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed me and held onto me tightly.

We soon broke apart and I snuggled into his chest while talking the night away waiting for the arrival of the Denali coven.

* * *

Emmett and I were in our bedroom currently awaiting the arrival of the Denali coven.

"Emmett? Why does everything bad happen to me?"

"What do you mean Bells?"

"Well I nearly die from being crushed by Tyler, then James, then Edward leaving me, and then he changed me and now the Volturi are coming after me. Why can't I just have a peaceful existence?"

He held onto me tightly, kissed me slowly yet passionately. He pulled away.

"Bella. Everything happens for a reason. That reason is probably more unknown then ever. But I know for a fact that everything that has happened so far has led me to you. I wouldn't change it for everything. Do you wish that it wouldn't of happened, because if it didn't happen we might not be sitting here right now."

"Em, I would do it again in a heart beat. I promise you that. I just wish that I didn't have to go through it all to get here. I've hurt so many people. I nearly died a number of times since I moved here. I don't regret anything I've been through, I just wish it could have been better. I love you Emmett. Please don't think I'd change us for anything in the world. But I wonder what could have been if we didn't get through everything we went through to get here."

"I love you too Bella. Honestly I do. Don't worry about the Volturi, or anything that has happened in the past because the past is exactly that. The past. Let's focus on the future. Our future. Nothing more, nothing less. We'll get through whatever life throws at us. I won't leave you. I love you."

We kissed long, soft, caring, loving, passionately. We broke apart because we heard Alice screaming.

"They'll be here in 2 minutes guys!" She shouted.

We got up and ran down the stairs into the living room where the rest of the family were.

Edward looked at us and scowled.

"What Edward?"

"Emmett. Can you please control your thoughts about Bella. I don't want to know how fantastic that make-out session was. Or how much you want it to be more. It's too weird and personal."

"Well then Eddie. Get out of my head and FYI you left her so she can do what she likes and if that includes having make out sessions with me then I'm all for that. You lost the right to get too over protected when you left her in that forest."

The next thing I know the door bell rang. Okay this is it. It's the Denali's. Tanya will be all over Edward, I'll be all over Emmett, Eleazar can help me with my powers and we can fight the Volturi, excellent.

Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello my old friends."

"Hi Carlisle." Said one of the coven as they entered the house each of them giving Carlisle a hug.

Carlisle closed the door and walked towards Esme who gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

The Denali's were looking at each family member and then stopped when they reached me. Carlisle noticed this.

"Denali's I'd like you to meet the newest member of my family. This is Bella Swan. Emmett's mate."

I looked at them and they all stood there shocked.

Tanya I'm guessing, turned around to Edward.

"Aw Eddie your all on your own again?"

"It appears so Tanya." He said with a grimace.

She turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Emmett, your no longer together."

"Well obviously. If Bella is Emmett's mate." Rosalie replied with a 'duh' face. I swear this is a 'state- the-obvious' session at the moment.

I looked around the room to the other members of the coven. Not knowing who any of them are. Esme must have realised as she saw I was staring at them completely dumb blinded as I was trying to remember some names.

"Bella, this is Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar."

"Pleased to meet all of you."

"You too Bella." Carmen answered.

"So who changed you? I can tell your a new born." Irina asked.

"Edward did. We split up and then one day he attacked me and bit me."

There were 5 shocked gasps after I answered.

"Aww I'm sorry Bella. I really am. So who did you want to change you?" Asked Kate.

"Emmett. He was there for me when Edward left me in the forest. He put me back together again. I love him. It just seemed like the obvious thing. Not so obvious to some." I said pointing a look at Edward. Edward looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I really want us to be friends again. I know I'm not going to have another chance with you. But please let me be your friend, or your brother. Just don't shut me out. Please." he pleaded. My dead heart broke. I've been so caught up in my pent up anger with him that I completely forgot how he must be feeling. He says I'm so selfless but I'm the complete opposite. I am selfish. Worthless.

"Bella." Jasper shouted.

"What?"

"Will you please stop with the emotions, your worth it. I told you that ages ago and it's still true. Just please stop feeling like that."

"Okay. Sorry Jasper."

The Denali's looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked uncertain of what they were looking for when they looked at me.

"Unbelievable." Eleazar said.

"What's unbelievable?" Carlisle asked.

"Her gift. She doesn't need to touch people for their gifts. She has every gift possible but when she touches someone the gift that, that vampire has is immediately intensified. She can turn them on and off automatically she just has to think of the gift and it can be used. Also she can give other vampires powers but it will only last up to 12 hours. It's amazing. I can see why the Volturi want her. She's the most powerful vampire in the world. She's literally indestructible. Fire won't do anything to her, she can never die. I mean we're all dead but she can't be destroyed like we can. She's perfect for the guard. But I have a feeling they don't want her for the guard but for the thrown. The most powerful vampire in charge of the vampire world."

Everyone looked at me. I have no idea what to say. I've just been told I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. Should I join the Volturi? Would I become a bad vampire and start drinking humans?

Alice is engulfed by a vision. She came out of it. She looked at me in horror. So did Edward. Obviously he saw the vision when Alice was having it.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't go with them Bella. You can't drink Human blood. Please don't leave us. If you join them you'll destroy everyone. Please don't."

"Alice calm down. Seriously. I was just thinking about what I've just been told. If you get told that your the most powerful vampire in the world wouldn't you think of all the possibilities?"

"I suppose."

"Well then. That's what I was doing. Although I didn't think of the other possibility. I was too freaked out by the look on your face when you were having a vision."

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to loose you. You hold us together. Your the glue of our family. I saw what would happen to us if you left. Let me tell you. It wasn't pretty. Just promise me, you won't go with them."

"Alice, I can't make that promise."

Everyone in the Denali and Cullen family gasped and looked sad.

"Let me finish. I can't make that promise, if the Volturi threaten anyone in this family I'll go with them to spare your lives. If they don't threaten anyone then I'll stay. But know for a fact I'd rather be in charge of the Vampire world for eternity and know your all still alive then be with you and someone or a few of you aren't here anymore. Your my family and I love you. Esme and Carlisle your my parents in every since. Your more my parents then Charlie, Renee or Phil could ever be. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice your my brothers and sisters in every sense. Emmett your my life. I love you and I can't live without you. I don't even want to try. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar your my cousins as well everyone else in the family even though I met you a couple of hours ago. I won't take this lightly. If anyone's live is in danger then I won't live with it. I'll go with them. However if I go with them under the promise and they attack you lets just say I'll avenge your death. Nothing can get past me and you all know it. I promise you that."

After what you might call a little speech I was engulfed in a family hug. Esme and Carlisle squeezing the hardest because they now know how I feel about them. I was thinking of calling them mum and dad. But I'll ask them later on. Edward I think has finally excepted that he his now nothing more to me then my brother. Jasper has gained another sister. Rosalie I have no idea. She hated me when I was human and probably now more then ever because I've 'stole' Emmett from her. To be honest I really don't care now. If she wants me as a sister then I'll be there for her. If not then so be it. Alice will always be my best friend now she's my sister. We've always been close I just hope we can have a closer relationship. The Denali's although I've only just met them, if the rest of my family trust them and love them as family then I can too. I'll do anything for this family. Seriously would.

We broke apart. I decided to have a word with Esme and Carlisle, letting them know sooner rather then later would probably be better.

"Esme? Carlisle? Can I have a word with you in private please?"

"Sure Bella. Come on we'll go for a drive." Esme answered.

We left the house and got into Carlisle's Mercedes. We left the property and made sure that we weren't in Edward's hearing range. We drove to Seattle and stopped at a park.

We got out and walked around.

"What is it you want to talk to us about Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Urm, okay well you know that kind of speech I made back at the house and I said your more my parents then Charlie, Renee or Phil could ever be?"

"Yes." they said uncertainly.

"I was wondering if I could call you mum and dad? I know it sounds cheesy but I never called Charlie, Renee and Phil anything but their names, I mean I never called Charlie dad to anyone but to his face, Renee has always been the child in our relationship she was more like a best friend then a mum and I had to look after myself and her. Phil he was my step dad so I guess I can get away with that but seriously you look after me in more ways then one and I feel safe with you even though of what I am, and I love that I can talk to you both about anything, you excepted me when I was human, you've excepted me now with what's going on and you were there with James, you were there when Edward left."

Esme and Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, listen to me, okay? Your our daughter if you want to call us mum and dad you can do, you can call us Esme and Carlisle too. Just call us what you seem fit. We love you and we'll do anything for you. You know that I think the James thing proved it. We knew you'd be important to us the day Alice had her first vision of you. Everything will be okay Bella. We know that your scared with this upcoming visit from the Volturi. It'll be okay." Carlisle answered.

I smiled. I made a promise to myself. If I ever end up going with the Volturi I'll make them into 'vegetarian' vampires.

"Dad. I promise if I have to go with them, I'll make them Veggie. It'll be the first rule when I'll be in power. If there is some way I can become the ruler of this world and stay with you I'll do it. I'll get rid of all the vampires in the wars in the south. I'll be stricter then the Volturi but I'll be kinder then them too. I want to make you proud and when I get over my new born years I'll become a doctor I know I probably won't be able to stay in a place for very long but I'll practice. Actually if Eleazar said I have every power then shouldn't I be able to make myself look older. And if I can do that. Maybe I can make us all look older so we can stay in a particular place for ages. We wouldn't have to move every 5 years or so. What do you think?"

I looked up to him and saw a massive smile and he looked at me in pride.

"Bella, I'll always be proud of you. I'll help you in every way possible. I'll help you with college, I'll help you with your powers. Your my daughter. If you want us too we can get Jasper to get us some papers to say your adopted by us too. I know your keeping your last name, but it'll make it more official if you want it too. Just say it and we'll do it."

"You really want to adopt me? Are the other adopted?"

"Yes. We left it for a couple of years though before it was official but we can do it whenever you want to Bella."

I jumped up and down and hugged them tighter.

"Is that a yes Bella?" Esme asked chuckling.

"Yes! I love you guys so much. I was thinking though if I'm going to be adopted, I'll change my name. I won't be a Cullen unless I marry Emmett. I'll be a Hale like Rosalie and Jasper. Is that okay?"

"Yes Bella, it's fine. Come on lets go back and tell the others."

"Okay. Lets go!"

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Bella, Carlisle and Esme just left the house and went off in the car. I turned round to Alice.

"Alice? What's going on?"

She was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to adopt her! She's going to go as Bella Hale."

She doesn't want to be a Cullen. For some reason this made me disappointed.

"Emmett. She's going to be a Hale because she wants to be a Cullen through marriage."

The rest of us looked at her in shock. Bella as my wife. I love the thought. Edward growled.

"Edward, I thought we got over this? You left her, she's with me, your her brother. You had your chance and you blew it. Get over it, I know that you still love her but love her as your sister. She's made her choice just like you made yours when you dumped her."

I would ask Bella to marry me, But I wonder what will happen when the Volturi comes, if we get through the visit I'll ask her after. I just hope she'll say yes.

__

Soon enough Bella, Carlisle and Esme came back. They walked into the house with massive smiles on their faces. I walked up to Bella and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Em." she said.

"Hey Bells. I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked over to Esme and Carlisle she gave them a nod.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle."

"Can you come up to my office for a moment please?"

"Sure."

We walked over to the sofa and sat down snuggling.

They left the room and Jasper came down not 5 minutes later. Walked over to Bella and gave her a massive hug.

"Thank you Bella."

"It's fine Jasper. Love you brother." she said with sincerity.

I looked at her quizzically.

Esme and Carlisle entered the room and sat down.

"Can we talk for a moment please?" Carlisle asked with authority in his tone.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over to to him and Esme.

"Thank you. Now we have some news. As you know Bella, Esme and I went for a drive early and had a talk. We have decided to adopt Bella. She is now going to be called Bella Hale. That way if Emmett and Bella become husband and wife she can use the Cullen name."

I looked at Bella she had a massive smile on her face. I looked at Rosalie, her and Bella hadn't been the best of friends and now Bella is using her last name. Rosalie had a slight smile on her face also maybe she is happy about the fact that Bella is related to her in a way. I know Jasper is happy about it just by the fact of the hug and the happiness he is projecting around the room.

Alice had a far away look, I know that look. She's having a vision.

She came out of it and looked at us before looking at Bella.

"Bella. They'll be here in 5 minutes."

Bella started to freak out, Jasper trying to help her but it wasn't helping. The next 5 minutes went very slowly. Soon enough we could come out of this alive or we could be loosing Bella, or someone else in this family.

The 5 minutes were up. The doorbell rang.

* * *

**A/N:-** Thank you for reading =] 10 pages long. By far my longest chapter. Please review. More reviews then hopefully the sooner an update.


	14. The Volturi

The Volturi

**Disclaimer:- The Twilight Series is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Not me.**

**A/N:- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted. Also thanks to my Beta **_**duskri123**_** and my 'idea's girl' **_**sobriquett**_**. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**

"_Bella. They'll be here in 5 minutes."_

_Bella started to freak out, Jasper trying to help her but it wasn't helping. The next 5 minutes went very slowly. Soon enough we could come out of this alive or we could be loosing Bella, or someone else in this family._

_The 5 minutes were up. The doorbell rang._

**Bella's POV**

We all sat still, the Volturi are here. The doorbell rang again. Again nobody answered. Suddenly the door burst open and 5 vampires walked through the door.

Carlisle stood up and shook one their hands.

"Hello Aro. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Carlisle, I've heard of your new coven member and want to know more."

"By what do you mean you want to know more?"

"I want your new member to join us."

I stood up I can't believe this, he's asking Carlisle, over me.

"I will not go with you." I said venomously.

"Ah and you must be she." Aro said.

"Correct."

"Well what is your name?"

"Isabella Hale. Used to be Swan. Hopefully soon-to-be Cullen." I answered. I looked at the other members of my family and saw hopeful faces.

"So what can I do for you Aro?" I asked him polietly.

"I want you to join the Volturi."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm a new born, I have a family, I don't believe in what you stand for, or your diet, so there are many reasons why I won't join you."

"You can bring your family, we will help you with your new born years, and if you help us change what I believe in I will make you Princess of Volterra."

"Hmm tempting as it sounds..... no."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be a part of the Volturi. I'm happy where I am thank you, and I am happy with who I am. Thank you for your offer but the answer will always be no."

I looked over to what were probably the other members of the Volturi. Aro must of caught on.

"Ah Isabella, I'd like you to meet Marcus and Caius, my brothers and members of the guard, Jane and Alec."

"Pleased to meet you." I said to them.

"Likewise," Marcus replied.

He looked at me carefully, concentrating on something. It was really beginning to freak me out.

"Amazing." he whispered.

"What's amazing?" Aro asked.

"Her relationships, it's weird. There is a broken relationship between Isabella and Edward, Parental with Carlisle and Esme, Sisters between Alice, Rosalie is just a not formed relationship but there will be a powerful sistership between them, and Emmett is the strongest relationship I have ever seen. You are together aren't you?"

"Yes we are. As for the others, Alice and myself have been sisters and best friends since I met her, Carlisle and Esme are my adopted parents, Edward and I were together and then he broke up with me and then Emmett fixed me and we are now together. As for Rosalie well she's never liked me but if we're going to have a sistership soon, then it'll be a while I guess." I answered.

Everyone looked at me, The family with awe that I stood up to the Volturi and proud because I had just defended everyone. Rosalie, of course looked totally indifferent to what I had just said.

"Hmm strange." Marcus said. We all looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it seems that there is a relationship in this family that nobody knows of."

"Oh, and what's that then?"

"It appears that Edward and Rosalie are together."

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

_What? Edward and Rosalie? But they hate each other. Edward doesn't like her. This is too strange. Marcus must have it wrong. This is too strange for words. It's so unexpected.

* * *

_

**Edward's POV.**

We've been caught out. I really hoped that nobody found out. Although living with Alice and her finding out through a vision is probably worse then finding out this way.

The thoughts from the rest of the family are swimming through my head. All thinking practically the same thing.

_Edward and Rosalie? But he hates her, and they're together. This is seriously weird. Maybe they can leave me and Bella alone now-_Emmett

_Finally, now we don't have to hide it from everyone,I love you Edward._-Rosalie

_My babies, I'm happy for them if they're happy. I just hope you know what your doing this time Edward.-_Esme

_Son, this is a shock to all of us. You gave Bella and Emmett a hard time and only now do we find out about your relationship with Rosalie. I thought you could tell us everything. No secrets remember. Well you've just kept the biggest one of all._-Carlisle.

_Why didn't I see this? Think Alice. Maybe it's because I was too focused on Bella and the Volturi. Or it was unplanned and happened too quickly. I didn't see the whole relationship thing because Marcus hadn't intended on making the relationships known but because they are so strong he had to bring it up._- Alice

_So many emotions, Edward, I'm happy for you man but did you have to give Bella and Emmett so much trouble with the fact their together? _-Jasper

Carlisle's thoughts were the worst. I didn't want everyone to be disappointed in me because I moved from Bella to Rosalie. I wish I knew what Bella was thinking. She's got that look on her face that says she's thinking hard. I would totally understand if she didn't want to talk to me again. I still love her. But I love Rosalie more. I just hope she doesn't realise that she's making a mistake and wants to go back to Emmett. That would kill me. Loosing two girls who I love. I wouldn't make it.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

_Ha. They've found out. Finally now I can kiss him whenever I want. Marcus said that me and Bella will become friends. Like that will ever happen. Maybe I should kill her.. maybe not that would hurt Carlisle and Esme. Let alone Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice. Okay so I'll put up with her. Never talk to her unless it's necessary and never become her friend. Perfect plan. Now then I haven't seen myself in about an hour.. That's a record for me. Time for the mirror...

* * *

_

**Emmett's POV**

_I'm so proud of Bella. She stuck up to the Volturi for me. For our family. Rosalie as vain as ever is looking in the mirror what did I see in her? She's so vain. Yeah she's gorgeous but meh Bella is beautiful. We have the strongest relationship Marcus has ever seen. That's a good thing right? Hmm maybe I'll propose to Bella. I know I can never live without her. Edward and Rosalie. That's unexpected thought they hated each other. Ah well they're welcome to each other. Maybe now they've been found out they can leave Bella and I alone. Ah Bella. My beautiful Bella. I love her so much.... Bella.

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

_Wow Edward and Rosalie. Whoo maybe she can stop being such a heinous bitch to me and get over herself. She's so vain she's been looking at her reflection for 15 minutes now. Does she need a pep talk so she think she's beautiful? It's pretty pathetic. She's probably in the mirror and her thoughts are like this: 'I'm so beautiful, everyone wants me.' ugh please, she needs to get over herself. Edward grimaced. Probably due to someone's thoughts. Ha ha well he can't give him jip on being with Emmett. He's with the most self-centred girl I've ever met. Even more self-centred then Lauren and Jessica.

* * *

_

**A/N:-**_Small chapter I know, but I've been struggling to write this. Anyway thought you all deserved and update whether it's small or not. Anyway thank you to sobriquett for starting this chapter off for me as I had no idea where to begin. Duskri123 for being my beta. And everyone for reading and reviewing my previous chapters. Now then please review this and give me some ideas on what you want to happen next. Some people's idea's have helped a lot and I've tried out every possibility but it didn't work well with the story. But thanks for everyone's thoughts so far._


	15. The View from the other side

Chapter 14:- The view from the other side.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a 17 year old girl with nothing better to do with her time.

* * *

**A/N:** So I would like to thank people who reviewed my last chapter. I've had a lot of comments back. Some have said how they do or don't like Edward and Rosalie's relationship. I won't be writing a lot about their relationship just a little bit. I had to do something with them, and I thought it was the best answer. People have said that I've written Rosalie too vain or they love how I've written her. I've always thought as her as vain. Maybe I went a bit OTT with it but I'll try and calm it down. I've been requested to do a Volturi's POV and bring in the wolves. I'm going to try and put both in during the next couple of chapters. I'll also be moving them away from Forks. I don't like writing the hunts either so lets just say that at the moment Bella is hunting everyday, don't forget she is a newborn. Anyway thanks to _sobriquett_ for giving me ideas, helping me when I need it and being there for me since Year 1 :) you should also read her stuff, it's amazing, also thanks to _duskri123_ for beta-ing this story.

* * *

**Aro's POV (this is going to be before they make the decision to go to the Cullen's and during their stay with them.)**

The guard has been doing really well lately. Things are going very well with the Vampire world. However, we have had multiple reports about a human knowing of our existence. Apparently this human is friends with the Cullen family. Carlisle Cullen. My old friend. Why would he risk our existence for a human? I don't understand. Maybe we should pay them a visit.

I stood up and left my room to go and talk to my brothers, Marcus and Caius about paying the Cullen's a visit.

As I walked down the halls of the castle, Jane a member of the guard came running up to me.

"Aro. I need to talk to you."

"What is it Jane?"

"There has been an addition to the Cullen Clan."

"What do you mean by an addition Jane?" hopefully it's not another human.

"The human they knew, they turned her."

"Oh right okay. Well we need to go and visit them my dear Jane. Also their clan is now very big. We need to see if they pose a threat to us. What do you know about the girl?"

"She's powerful. Very powerful. I don't think the rest of the clan is dangerous, just this one."

"Ah. Right okay Jane. I shall talk to my brothers about it and if they decide that we need to pay them a visit I expect you and Alec to accompany us. Is that okay Jane?"

"Yes Master."

"Very good Jane."

I left Jane and continued walking through the halls towards my brothers quarters.

I knocked on the door and it opened it to find my two brothers standing behind it.

"Ah brothers. It seems as if we might have a new threat to this world."

"And who is that my dear brother?" Marcus asked.

"The newborn in the Cullen clan."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes the very same. It appears that the newborn was friends with them when she was human. Jane has just informed me that she is a powerful vampire now. I think we should pay them a visit. Do you agree?"

"Yes I think we should. Shall we head off so we get there by tomorrow? Or let them stew for a couple of days? Knowing Alice she'd have seen us planning to visit and told the others."

"Let them stew. So we shall get there 3 days from today. Okay."

I left the room. Thinking of what to do for the next two days.

The last 2 days have gone quickly. Jane, Alec, my brothers and I are now sitting in our private jet off to Port Angeles. Knowing Carlisle, he will not let us hunt on their land, so we will go out towards Seattle and hunt there before heading towards Forks.

This new born, is powerful. She's also Edward's mate. I can't wait to see what all the fuss is about with this vampire.

We got off the plane and decided to hunting.

* * *

Soon enough, we were on our way towards Forks. 30 minutes later, we pulled up outside the Cullen house. I rang the doorbell and nobody answered. Of course they must know that we are coming. I rang again and nobody answered.

"I've had enough of this." I said.

We banged the door open and stepped in. There in front of us were the Denali and Cullen coven.

Carlisle stood up and shook my hand.

"Hello Aro. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Carlisle, I've heard of your new coven member and want to know more."

"By what do you mean you want to know more?"

"I want your new member to join us."

What must be the newborn stood up.

"I will not go with you." She hissed venomously.

"Ah, and you must be she." I said.

"Correct."

"Well what is your name?"

"Isabella Hale. Used to be Swan. Hopefully soon-to-be Cullen." she answered. She looked at the other members of my family and saw hopeful faces.

"So what can I do for you Aro?" She asked me polietly.

"I want you to join the Volturi."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm a new born, I have a family, I don't believe in what you stand for, or your diet, so there are many reasons why I won't join you."

There must be a way to get her to join. Of course. We could crown her as Princess. We were thinking about finding one a while ago. This sorts out everything.

"You can bring your family, we will help you with your new born years, and if you help us change what I believe in I will make you Princess of Volterra."

"Hmm tempting as it sounds..... No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be a part of the Volturi. I'm happy where I am thank you, and I am happy with who I am. Thank you for your offer but the answer will always be no."

She looked over to Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec. I forgot I hadn't introduced them.

"Ah Isabella, I'd like you to meet Marcus and Caius, my brothers and members of the guard, Jane and Alec."

"Pleased to meet you." She said to them.

"Likewise." Marcus replied.

He looked at her carefully, concentrating on something. I'm used to this but it usually freaks out the other vampires.

"Amazing." He whispered.

"What's amazing?" I asked.

"Her relationships, it's weird. There is a broken relationship between Isabella and Edward, parental with Carlisle and Esme, sisters with Alice. Rosalie is not a formed relationship but there will be a powerful sistership between them, and Emmett is the strongest relationship I have ever seen. You are together aren't you?"

"Yes we are. As for the others, Alice and myself have been sisters and best friends since I met her, Carlisle and Esme are my adopted parents, Edward and I were together and then he broke up with me and then Emmett fixed me and we are now together. As for Rosalie well she's never liked me but if we're going to have a sistership soon, then it'll be a while I guess." She answered.

Everyone looked at her, with many expressions on their faces, mainly awe. What must be Rosalie looked indifferent.

"Hmm strange." Marcus said. We all looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Well it seems that there is a relationship in this family that nobody knows of."

"Oh, and what's that then?"

"It appears that Edward and Rosalie are together."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Aro looked at us, probably trying to figure out what's taking us so long to answer. I would have thought that was obvious. We're all trying to figure out how that was even possible without us knowing. How Alice, who looked like she missed this. How did she miss this? She doesn't miss anything. Although maybe she was too focused on the Volturi to have seen anything else. I don't blame her. Today is just full of surprises. I wonder what other surprises are going to happen. There is never a normal day living with the Cullen's.

Personally I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love being a vampire. I have the best friends and family I could ever hope for. I have Emmett. I love Emmett. If we have a strong bond then that must mean we are meant to be. What I would love for is to be Mrs Emmett Cullen. Of course I'm not proposing to him. I don't even know if he's thinking of marriage. We haven't gone all the way yet. I was hoping to wait until the honeymoon. Emmett has been fine with it. But there is a part of me that thinks that I should give it to him already but if we wait until the honeymoon then it'll make it special.

I was soon knocked out of my thoughts.

"So did anybody have an idea that Edward and Rosalie are together?" Marcus asked.

"No." I answered. "If we did we wouldn't be sitting here for a while thinking of how we could possibly miss this."

Aro laughed. We all looked at him.

"My my, Isabella. You have a temper do you not?"

"No I don't have a temper Aro. I'm just generally pissed off."

"And why is that my dear?"

"Don't call me 'my dear'. Seriously, you've came all the way from Italy to see if I'll join you. I won't join you. Your now analysing our relationships, what's next? Your going to make me angry so I use my powers. If you want to see them all you have to do is ask."

"Okay. Can you show us your powers?"

"No."

"Well then that's why I didn't ask. I had a feeling you wouldn't let us see."

"The reason why I won't let you see is because I'm still trying to figure them out."

I walked towards them and touched all 5 of them. One after another. Each time I scream out in pain.

I stepped back and smiled.

I now had Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec's power.

* * *

**A/N:-** Mwahaha. I'm an evil one. So anyway. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Alerted and favourited me. Please read my new story, "A new Life, A New Love." It's a Jasper and Bella fic. Please review. I can't improve my stories if I have no feedback. Also please give me any of ideas that you think i should put it. The wolves will come in, in the next chapter. I promise.


	16. Proposals and New Gifts

Chapter 15:- Proposals and New Gifts

Disclaimer:- I don't own anything. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I love writing this as much as you seem to love reading it. Please check out my other story 'A New Love, A New Life'. Thanks to my beta _duskri123_ and _sobriquett._ Also please read their stuff. The least I can do is tell people to read their stuff. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_"The reason why I won't let you see is because I'm still trying to figure them out."_

_I walked towards them and touched all 5 of them. One after another. Each time I scream out in pain._

_I stepped back and smiled._

_I now had Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec's power.

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

They all stared at me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What. Was. That?" Aro asked.

"Well, Aro. I just took all your powers."

"How?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well to be honest, I don't really know. All I know is that if I touch someone with a gift for the first time I get their power. After that, I can touch them normally without screaming or the pain. It's like there is nothing there to receive anymore. It's strange." I explained.

"Hm, that is very interesting."

"Cut the crap Aro. Now you know how powerful I am, I bet you can't wait to get me on the guard. But to be honest it's going to be a waste of time to do so. Seeing as I will never ever join the Volturi. It just doesn't interest me in the slightest. I'm happy here with my family. Do you know the meaning of the word family? Because the way you treat everyone around you is pretty diabolical."

"Of course I know what a family is. I had one when I was human and Marcus and Caius are my brothers. Not blood brothers, but close enough."

"So why do you treat them like crap? Don't tell me you don't because you do."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the fact I'm dead and have an eternity to do things that I've lost sense of things."

"That's a pretty lame excuse Aro." I said. I love the fact I can say all this to him and he doesn't retaliate. It's fun. It's funny. I looked around the room and the whole family looks at me with an amused expression. Probably because of the banter I am currently having with All-Mighty-Aro. I think Carlisle must of got fed up with the banter as he decided to step in.

"Ah Aro. Now that you know that Bella won't be coming with you at all. Why are you still here?" I have never heard Carlisle like this before. It's amazing. He really does love me as a daughter. He turned around, looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Aro came forward and touched my hand. Only this time I saw everything in his life. It's weird. It's like my shield isn't letting his power penetrate my mind. But rather throwing it back at him so I get to see what he wanted to see of mine.

It's weird. He let go of my hand.

"What happened?" He asked shocked.

"No idea Aro."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you Isabella. Be warned. If you become more powerful I will have to eliminate you."

"That's if I don't eliminate you first." I said with a cheeky grin.

The rest of the Volturi said their goodbyes and left the house.

I turned around and looked at the rest of the family. The next thing I know I was engulfed in a hug from the whole family. The Denali's still sitting down.

After a while we all pulled away.

"Bella? Will you come on a walk with me?" Emmett asked.

"Sure."

We stood up and made our way to the front door. I saw Alice beaming and jumping up and down in her seat.

"Alice? What's got you all excited?"

"You'll find out soon enough Bella."

"Okay. See you in a bit then."

Emmett took my hand and we ran for miles. Soon enough we stopped in front of a waterfall. It was beautiful.

We sat down on the grass and just stayed in a comfortable silence, holding each other and occasional kissing.

The sun was down. We decided to head back to the house. After we ran for 5 minutes Emmett stopped. Which lead me to stop too.

"Emmett? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Bella. There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

We walked to me and dropped to one knee.

"Bella. I love you, your my life, my mate, the other part of my soul. You keep me grounded, you make me so happy. All I want to do is make you happy for making me happy. I want to spend eternity at your side. Not as a brother, but as your friend, your lover, and your husband. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. Emmett had proposed! I love him, so much the only thing I could say was...

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately. We pulled away before we got carried away.

"Emmett. I love you, so much. More then I loved Edward, and I will always love you. I want our first time to be after we're married. I know it's unfair as I know your a physical person but please just give me this. I know you will never do anything to upset me. But I want everything to be right not just our first time to be in the passion of our engagement."

"Bella. I understand and except your decision. I love you more then words can say. I don't even think I love you is enough to describe how I feel about you."

I smiled and kissed him again. When we pulled away he pulled out the ring (**A/N look at profile for the ring.**) and put it on my finger. It's gorgeous. So pretty. So... me. I kissed him again.

We soon arrived back at the house with smiles on our faces. Before we got as far as the steps leading up to the house Alice had already swung the door open and screaming.

"Ahhhh Bella! I'm so happy for you! Can I plan it please? I promise I won't go too overboard and you can have complete veto on all decisions!"

I laughed and looked at Emmett. Emmett looked at me and smiled even wider.

"Alice. Calm down. Okay. Yes you can plan it, but please don't go over the top with it, I'll veto everything _with_ Emmett. Okay?"

"Yes! Thank you Bella! I love you." she hugged me.

"I love you too Alice. Now can we get in the house please so we can share the news with everyone else?"

She moved out of the way and carried on bouncing.

Jasper came round the corner.

"Alice?! I love you but please calm down your driving me nuts I want to start bouncing too because of your emotions. But I'd rather not."

She skipped towards Jasper and kissed him.

"Sorry Jazzy". She whispered.

"It's okay Alice. But please what's got you so happy?"

"That's for Bella and Emmett to tell you."

He looked towards us.

"Sorry Jasper we'll tell you but we want to tell everyone at the same time.

After I said that everyone had surrounded us. The Cullen's and the Denali's.

Emmett and I just stood there with massive smiles on our faces.

Carlisle was the first one to break.

We looked at each other and then turned back to the others.

"We're engaged!" We shouted at the same time. I pulled my hand up so they could see the ring.

We were pulled into a massive family hug. Edward and Rosalie stayed at the back. Eventually we pulled away.

Edward and Rosalie looked like they had something to say too.

It got on my nerves so I decided to ask them.

"Edward. Rosalie. What do you need to say? If your gonna have a crack at us. It's too late."

Edward spoke up.

"Bella. We're not going to take a crack at you..."

"Okay. So what do you need to say?"

Rosalie lifted up her hand and there was Edward's mother's engagement ring.

"We're engaged too."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh to proposals. Which means two weddings.

If anyone knows much about American Weddings can you please let me know. I'm from the UK so I have no idea if they have different vows or anything. It would be greatly appreciated.

Anyway. Please review my lovelies.


	17. Emmett's Reaction

Chapter 16:- Emmett's Reaction

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**Thanks to my Beta and My Idea's girl. You should check out their stuff...duskri123 and sobriquett.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Bella said yes. To me. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. I am so happy. I thought after Rose I wouldn't be able to love again and I am, and I've never felt like this with anyone. It's unreal. Unexpected. Brilliant.

Rose and Edward are engaged too. I mean they stole our thunder. Literally. We get engaged and we tell the family and then bam! 'we're engaged too.' Big whoop. Why they had to wait until the second after we told them I have no idea. Bella said she's happy for them, but truth be told I don't think she's happy about it, I'm not. I want Edward and Rose to be happy really, I just hope they don't ask us to have the same wedding because that is one thing I will not stand for. Our wedding is for us, it's special to us. Why would we share it? (**A/N: Sorry to everyone who has asked about a double wedding. It's a good idea but I don't like it. Thanks for your suggestions though.)**

I am currently sitting in my room, well Bella and my room. I like it, since Bella has moved in with us because she 'died', our things are strewn across the room. We don't have a particular side where our stuff goes like Rose and I did. Now that our things are all mixed together it feels like _our_ room, not half of my room. Things with Bella are great. I am so happy that she accepted my proposal. We're still living in Forks. So far we've managed to keep the wolves on the reservation out of the loop. They don't know that Edward bit Bella. Although, I have a feeling that it will all come down pretty soon and quickly. Would we loose Bella and Edward? Or will we have to move and stay out of Forks forever? Personally, I don't know, but if we can make out that it was a live or death situation maybe they would be okay seeing as Bella wanted to become a vampire in the first place. Just not bitten by her ex-boyfriend.

Bella is out hunting with Carlisle. He wants to see if she can find any other powers while hunting. That maybe the powers are in her at the moment but she has to touch someone with the gift so that the same will come out of her skin. We're trying to figure out what her power is and try and work with it to our advantage just in case if we get any unwanted visitors, like the Volturi again, or maybe some more nomads like James, Victoria and Laurent.

I can never forget the way Bella looked when we found her in the ballet studio with James. When she had been bitten, it was the worst moment of our lives. To be bitten by someone who wants to drink her and not be bitten by someone who loves her. Poor Bella, first bitten by James, and then bitten by Edward which initiated the change. If we sucked out the venom a second time I don't think she would have lived. I can't bare the thought of not having Bella in our lives. She completes us in more ways then one. The love of my life, well dead life. My Moon. My sun. My world. My universe. My everything. My Bella. Mine. Not Edward's, not anymore.

I heard Bella and Carlisle running towards the house. Bella laughing at something Carlisle said. The next thing I know, our bedroom door being pushed open and Bella jumping in my arms.

"Emmett!" She squealed happily.

"Hey you." I said, happy that my love is now in my arms once more.

"I love you Em." She said with so much love in her voice. I'd hate to be Jasper at this moment, he can probably feel the love radiating between us.

"I love you too Bella." I kissed her softly, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Our hands touching everything we can possibly get too. No clothes coming off.

Bella pulled away first.

"Em. You know I love you."

"Yes Bella. I know that."

"Well I was wondering can we have our first time on our wedding night?"She asked quietly. Probably thinking that I wouldn't want to wait until then. If it's what she wants, then I'm happy to wait for her. Of course I am a physical person but for Bella I'll happily wait for when she wants to do anything. I would never pressure her into something she doesn't want.

"If that's what you want Bella, then we can wait until then." I said to her.

She smiled.

"Thank you Emmie."

Emmie? What the hell is that? I heard Edward laugh somewhere in the house.

_Shut up Edward. _I thought.

"Okay Emmie!" I heard him say followed by laughs of the other family members.

Bella looked up at me innocence plastered across her face.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Emmie? Can't you come up with something better that that?"

"Nope. Besides I like it. I could always change it to Emmie-bear." She said cheekily.

Emmie-bear? Oh My Carlisle is she in for it now.

"'Oh My Carlisle?' Emmett? Can't you think of anything better than that?" Bella asked. She must have been using her mind-reading power.

Carlisle laughed somewhere in the house I presume he heard the statement.

"He did. Em." Bella answered.

"Ah. Sorry Carlisle, although I must say that Oh My Carlisle is so much better than Oh My God." I said.

"Whatever you say Emmett." He said.

I looked over at Bella. My beautiful Bella. The love of my dead life. My mate. My one and only. I really would do anything for her. If she wanted me to rob a bank, I would do it, if she wanted me to kick Edward's ass I would do it, not just because Bella asked me to, it's because Edward totally deserves it.

I held Bella close to me, breathing in her scent.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, my throat aches a bit though. I could do with going to hunt. You want to come with? I know I went with Carlisle earlier, but I only had an elk. We were too caught up with my powers to do anything else. Plus I just want to spend some time with you away from everyone else. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll go and get ready and meet you downstairs in 5 okay?" I said to her.

"Okay. Love you." She kissed my lips softly.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the room, and ran vampire speed downstairs. The rest of the family sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey. Me and Em are going hunting, we'll be back in a bit." I said to them.

"Okay. Be careful though. The werewolves might be out." Carlisle answered

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah, you know the Quileute's from La Push. Their werewolves."

"Wow so the legend was right then."

"What legend?"

"Well when I was dating Edward, I went to La Push with Mike, and some of the others from school, Jacob Black was there and something was said about you not being aloud to go there, then I flirted with him to find out how you weren't and he told me about the legend. I didn't think that the 'werewolf' bit was true though. But now I think about it, if they were right about us then there's no reason why the wolf bit wasn't true either."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions.

"You mean, Jacob Black told you about the treaty and what we are?"

"Yup. I didn't believe it though, I did my own research. Why?"

"He broke the treaty." Edward whispered.

"He said he didn't believe it though, he called it a 'scary story'." I told them.

"Nevertheless Bella. He broke the treaty he told you what we are."

"Oh. So now what?"

"We might have a good case on with them. They broke the treaty and so did Edward. He bit you."

"Oh okay. So you think that'll be fine... he breaks the treaty so we do too to level it up?" I asked.

"No I'm not saying that. I'm saying that seeing as you wanted to be turned anyway, you got what you wanted anyway, but I'm not justifying that what Edward did was right, because it wasn't. But we might be able to let things go back to normal when they find out."

"Ah okay."

Emmett walked into the room.

"You ready to go Bella-rina?" he asked.

"Bella-rina?" I asked.

"Sure, If I have to be Emmie-bear you have to be Bella-rina."

"Okay." I sighed. I turned to the others.

"We'll be careful. I'll see you guys later." I hugged them all ending up with Edward.

"Be careful Bella, please." He whispered in my ear.

"I will."

I walked towards the door and held Emmett's hand before running out the door and off into the woods.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I would bring in the fun Emmett we all love to read from Twilight. I love the nicknames and the reactions... Anyway please review.. And also if anyone knows of any good American Medical schools too. Can you please let me know. It's vital for my other story..

Taa

_**Review **_=)


	18. The Quileute's

Chapter 17:- The Quileute's

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N:** I thought it was high time for me to bring the Wolves in... I hope you like this chapter. This story IS coming to an end I'm afraid. My wonderful Beta is away for 3 weeks so I'm going to write as much of this as possible before she goes. Maybe if your all lucky this story may become COMPLETE. You never know. Thanks to Kriss (My Beta), Tom (For giving me ideas), Becky (For helping me when I'm stuck.. which happens alot.) and to my readers. Please read my other story. It's longer then this one and it's only got 7 chapters at the moment...

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I held onto Bella's hand and ran towards the woods. Holding my Bella's hand is amazing. I know I'm a physical person, but just holding her hand still makes me get the tingles. I love everything about this girl. She's amazing in every sense of the word. I'm glad she has my venom running through her veins as well as Carlisle's. Just knowing that I've helped give her this life is amazing for me. I never thought I would love again after Rose. But it turns out I am more in love with the girl I'm holding hands with then the girl who is now with my brother.

We are in the woods now, and just running, looking for prey. Hunting with Bella has and always will be an erotic experience. Of course being a natural male, watching my mate hunt irks me a bit. Not the sight itself, but just her hunting. I almost feel like she shouldn't have to dirty her hands, like I should be the one hunting for her.

The next thing I know, Bella's taken her hand out of mine and started to run faster. She pounced onto an elk, broke it's neck and started to drink. Just the way she holds herself while draining the animal is sexy, let alone seeing her drink the blood.

I smelt another elk and ran towards it. I pounced, broke it's neck and started to drain the animal. The blood running down my throat. After I buried the animal, I found Bella sitting in a tree.

She jumped down and we started running looking for something else to sort out our thirst.

Suddenly, we smelt the most disgusting smell ever. Which only means one thing.... Werewolves..

We stopped running and Bella looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"Shh. It'll be okay." I said to her trying to sooth her.

"I'm scared Em. What happens if they kill me because I'm newborn?"

"They won't. I'll make sure of it."

3 giant sized dogs came out of the tree's and started walking towards us. They each went behind a tree and phased back to human form.

They were Sam Uley, Jacob Black and Embry Call.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Bella." He said... "How?"

"That, Jacob Black has nothing to do with you." She said sternly.

"Actually, it has everything to do with us."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, we're protectors, we protect humans from _you_." He said.

She looked at me, tears that will never fall stuck in her eyes. I hugged her close to me, hoping that she felt safe now that she is in my arms.

"Who changed you Bella?" Sam asked.

"Edward bit me, and then Emmett and Carlisle bit me again so I can go through the change quicker. Why?" She asked.

"Because your dear Edward broke the treaty."

She turned to Jacob, "You mean the treaty_ you _ broke by telling me what the Cullen's are?"

Jacob looked down in shame. "Yes."

Sam turned to him.

"You broke the treaty?!" He shouted.

"I didn't believe it. I just told her it as a scary story. How was I to know it was actually true?"

"Well now you believe the treaty don't you? Your a werewolf and Bella is a bloodsucker." Sam said.

Embry just standing to the side looking around the woods and not making eye contact with any of us.

Sam turned to us.

"We need to speak to Carlisle. We need to sort out what happens now in regards of the treaty. We also need to speak to Edward. He broke the treaty and therefore he needs to be punished. Just like Jacob here." Sam said to me.

"Okay. We'll go back now."

We ran home, hand in hand, while the boys ran behind, still in thier wolf form.

We soon arrived back at the house. We walked through the front door and called everyone down. Seconds later, we were all in the front room, The rest of the Cullen's plus Sam, Jacob and Embry.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle said once we were all sitting down.

"Carlisle." Sam said shortly.

"So, we're here to discuss the treaty. I have just been informed that a member of my own pack had broken the treaty and then your 'son' Edward has bitten Bella, which then caused yourself and Emmett to bite her to initiate the change. Was this a life or death situation which you saved Bella from?"

"Yes, it was. She had lost a lot of blood when Edward bit her. Bella is and always has been a very important part of this family. She was the missing piece that none of us knew had been missing. We've all gotten closer then ever. Bella is vital to our happiness. If we hadn't of bitten her to start the change then Bella would have died. For the fact that Jacob broke the treaty. We ourselves found out earlier today. What do you suggest we do in relation to the treaty?" Carlisle stated.

"Okay, well however due to the fact that Jacob had broken the treaty first. He will be severally punished back in La Push. We have to have a meeting with the council so we can figure out what the punishment will be. With Edward, why did he attack Bella in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Shortly after Bella's 18th birthday party here, Edward broke up with Bella in the woods. Emmett found Bella and brought her back here. What initiated Bella's change was a talk between the two. Things were said and Edward hadn't hunted for several days. Bella was Edward's singer, which means that her blood was more potent then any other blood he's ever smelt. We had all watched, but we were all in shock in the events that were happening in-front of us that we didn't manage to save Bella from being bitten the first time. The only thing that made logical sense was to change her. Edward has been punished, he is still being punished at this moment. Emmett and Bella are now mates, they are engaged as are Edward and Rosalie. We will sort out a bigger punishment for Edward as well, what he did was unforgivable because Bella was changed by someone who broke her heart not had it, liked Emmett does now." Carlisle stated.

"Okay. Oh before I forget there have been several other vampires in the area, a black skinned and haired vampire with a white, red haired vampire. We were wondering if you know them?" Sam asked.

"Victoria and Laurent." Bella said. Everyone looked at her.

"Why they are coming here I have no idea. We killed James after he attacked me. Unless they are here for revenge. But why have myself and Alice not seen anything? Surely we must have done?" She said.

"Maybe, but we haven't been looking, have we?" Alice said.

I turned to Sam.

"How long have they been in the area?"

"Not long. A couple of weeks at the most. We have reports that Seattle have many unsolved murders. We think it could be a vampire attack, with the way these two vampires have been around, they've gone everywhere but this place thinking that you've all moved as your scents aren't very strong." Sam said.

"Okay. Well if things happen between them, can we have your help to dispose of them? They tried to kill Bella when she was human." Carlisle asked.

"Yes you can have our help. Just let us know when an attack may take place and let us know." Sam said.

"Thank you."

Bella and I looked towards Alice. She was having a vision.

Minutes later she came out of it.

"They'll be here in two days time. Victoria, Laurent and 20 odd newborns." Alice said.

"Very well. We shall come tomorrow to sort out strategy." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." Carlisle said.

Sam, Jacob and Embry stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow." Jacob said and they walked out of the door and ran towards the woods.

* * *

**A/N**: Please Review, and read my other story, 'A New Love, A New Life'.


	19. The Fight Of All Fights

Chapter 18:- The Fight Of All Fights

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so therefore I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N:** Thanks to my Beta Kriss (duskri123) and to all my amazing readers. I have already written the next chapter which I will put up the minute I get it back from my beta.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Knowing that Laurent, Victoria and roughly 20 newborn vampires were coming to get me scared me. Not a little bit a lot. I know I'm more durable now. But I'm still however in my newborn phase. Not for much longer however, but still a newborn non-the-less. Jasper has told me I have incredible self control. Maybe this is because I knew this was going to happen sometime and I had plenty of time to prepare myself for it, or because I haven't been near any humans yet so I don't know if I'll last long before I succumb to my thirst.

The rest of the Cullen's and I are in the baseball field where this whole thing started, while waiting for the pack to arrive so we can learn to fight against the newborns. Of course Edward being Edward and Emmett being Emmett, they have told me that under any circumstances I am to be a part of this fight as I can be destroyed easily which would then result in the family being destroyed. Why I had to meet James, Victoria and Laurent I have no idea. Why I couldn't have a normal life is beyond me, but to be honest, if I could rewind the clock I wouldn't change a minute of this if it didn't get me to this point. I love the Cullen's. They are my family after all. We've been through so much already and I haven't been a part of their lives for less then a year.

I was running around the pitch just letting off some steam and enjoying the speed I can get to without tripping over my own two feet, when I suddenly smelt the wolves coming. They smell disgusting. Although, they have said that we smell bad to them too, I don't understand why not, but never mind these things will never be found I guess.

I ran back towards my family before the wolves reach where we were standing.

"Thank you for letting us be here." Edward said in a dull tone. I'm guessing he's saying what Sam was saying to us.

"Your welcome. Now then, for this fight, Bella will not be fighting as she is still in the newborn stage. Are there any of the pack that you wish to not be included?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, I would like Seth to stay out of the fight also as he is younger then the rest of us." Edward said.

"Very well. We will set up a place where they can go during the fight." Carlisle replied.

"Thank you. Shall we proceed?" Edward replied for them

Jasper took this as his signal, and started to explain how to fight, and had the rest of the Cullen's demonstrate with him. We were at the football field for a couple of hours. None of this being boring, but I wish I could be a part of the fight. It is after all my entire fault why they are fighting.

Soon enough, the wolves decided to call it a day and headed back to La Push while we returned to the house. I have not been using my powers often, but sometimes its nice to know that they are there if I ever need them.

Alice looked off into the future. It's nice knowing that I will only see a vision when I decide to use it instead of being non-the wiser about knowing when my next vision will be.

Alice came out of the vision minutes later.

"The number of newborns have gone down, there are now 15 newborns. They are going down pretty quickly. So it shouldn't be a problem for us. Apparently though, Laurent visited the Denali's a couple of days after they returned home. He is now Irina's mate. I hate the thought of killing one of our family member's mates. What should we do?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"I have no idea. How about we destroy Victoria and see if he will leave us alone and carry on living with the Denali's, if however he decides to refuse the request we destroy him. We cannot possibly leave him be when he can easily come to destroy us another day. We have to think of ourselves before the Denali's I know it sounds selfish but it's the only way." Carlisle reasoned.

"I guess, but it still won't make things right. Won't it make things with the Denali's awkward though if Laurent does end up in the crossfire?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I'm sure once we tell them what's happened they'll be okay with it. I know Irina won't be, but they're our family they'll forgive us. They have too. Eternity is too long to hold a grudge." Carlisle said.

"I suppose it is, but we don't have a lot of time. Would it be any better if we phoned them now and tell them what might happen?"

"Nope. There's no point in telling them what might happen. It will only be better if we tell them what exactly happens."

"Fair enough Carlisle." I said.

The rest of the day was spent us talking strategies and spending as much time together as possible. After all today may just be the last day we're all together as a family.

–

I decided to use my powers today. It's the only way to make sure that everyone in the family is going to be okay. I suddenly had a vision:

_-Vision-_

_The family and the wolves are in the baseball field, Victoria, Laurent and 10 newborn vampires come in on the other side of the field. Time of day...Twilight. _

"_You killed my mate" Victoria says with venom dripping in her voice._

"_Your mate?" Carlisle said_

"_James. You remember him don't you?" she asked._

"_Yes I do. We had too."_

"_Why is that?" _

"_Because he tried to kill Bella." Carlisle said._

"_Ah where is the little human?" Victoria asked._

_I stepped forward._

"_I'm not a human Victoria. I'm your worst nightmare."_

_I stepped forward and put my hands out. Lightening comes down a lot and strikes Victoria, Laurent and the Newborns. I willed them to be pulled apart and started a fire by them with my mind. All the pieces go into the fire._

_No one survived for the opposing side._

_-end of vision-_

I looked at everyone. Alice must have had the same vision as she was bouncing up and down with a massive smile on her face.

"Ahh Bella that'll be so cool!" She said.

"What will be so cool?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella will destroy them all. She finds more powers and uses them against them. She manages to make lightening strike them, so it paralyses them as it's so strong, then she pulls them apart with her mind and then starts a fire by them without going anywhere near it and makes them all fly into the fire." Alice says obviously proud of the fact that I destroy them.

"Wow. Way to go Bella." Emmett says and he gave me a hug.

"When will this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Twilight." Alice said.

"Okay. Well we'll make our way over there half an hour before then. I'll contact Sam and tell him when and where to meet us." Carlisle said and soon left the room to phone Sam.

–

It was half an hour before Twilight when we made our way to the field. Seconds after we got there the Wolves came bounding out.

Carlisle looked at them, "Bella and Alice had a vision earlier. Bella will be the one to destroy them, it's a spectacular view apparently on what will happen. Will you like to stay and watch? It may intimidate them if your still here too which is a good thing after all." he said to them

"Thank you, we will love to stay and watch the display. It's a pity we won't get a chance of killing them if Bella does it, but I dare say it will be fun none-the-less." Edward said in a dulcet tone.

It was now twilight. We all looked towards the other side of the field and out stepped Victoria, Laurent and 10 newborns.

You killed my mate" Victoria says with venom dripping in her voice.

"Your mate?" Carlisle said

"James. You remember him don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do. We had too."

"Why is that?"

"Because he tried to kill Bella." Carlisle said.

"Ah where is the little human?" Victoria asked.

I stepped forward.

"I'm not a human Victoria. I'm your worst nightmare." I said

I stepped forward and put my hands out. Lightening comes down a lot and strikes Victoria, Laurent and the Newborns, making a cracking sound as the lightening came down. I willed them to be pulled apart and started a fire by them with my mind. All the pieces go into the fire.

It was short, quick and fun. Now they will never ever come back after us.

I looked at my family and the wolves who all had awed expressions.

"YES! Bella, I knew you could do it!" Emmett said as he came up to me, hugged me, twirled me around and kissed me.

When we finished the kiss I noticed that the wolves had already gone and that the other couples were expressing their love for their other halves.

I looked up at Emmett and kissed him softly, just enjoying the motion of his lips on top of mine caressing them.

We pulled away and the other couples had already finished and started talking amongst themselves.

"We ready to go home?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yeah. Unless you want to hunt for a bit? That must of drained you a bit." he said concerned.

"yeah I think I will. Anyone want to join me?"

"Yes I do." The rest of the family said.

"Our first family hunt since I've been changed." I said to myself.

We ran to where we originally came from and ran until we found some prey. By the time we got back home it was already passed 2 AM.

We all sat in the front room watching movies for the rest of the night before we decided to do anything else.

By something else, it means Shopping Trip with Alice. Ugh the pain...

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. It will mean a lot to me...


	20. First Shopping Trip

Chapter 19- First Shopping Trip As A Vamp.

Disclaimer:-I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited. Thanks to my beta duskri123.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After the movies from this morning Alice decided it was a good time to start planning the weddings of the year.

Weddings meaning Rosalie's & Edward's, and Emmett & Mine.

Although, to be honest I'm quite excited of the fact I'm getting married to Emmett, I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Unless it's the Volturi, but what could they possibly want with us? Besides, if anything was going to happen Alice would have seen it by now and told us. It could just be pre-wedding jitters. I am after all only 18 years old. Or there is only one other thing that could possibly go wrong.

I could loose my self-control and attack someone. Drink a humans blood for the first time in my life. I don't want to disappoint everyone. I would feel so weak and like a burden if that happened.

I was sitting in the front room with Alice on the other side. Everyone else left the room earlier to do other things.

I looked over to Alice curious on what might happen today.

"Alice? Is anything bad going to happen today when we go shopping?"

"No Bella, nothing bad will happen at the mall." she said closing her magazine and placing it on the table.

"So why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and soon?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, I have searched the entire families future for the next year. Nothing bad will happen between now and then that I can see. If there is something bad going to happen I won't see it because the decision hasn't been made yet." she explained.

"Okay. I guess we can go then, what we are we going shopping for anyway?" I asked.

"Wedding dresses!" she said excitedly.

"Okay. Is Rose coming with us?"

"Yes I am coming Bella." Rose said as she entered the room.

"Cool. So when we going?" I asked

"You _want_ to go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Urm. Yes?" I said uncertainly.

"Okay! Lets go!" she said.

We ran out of the house and I called shotgun seconds before Rosalie did.

We got ourselves seated in the Ferrari and Alice set off down the driveway. Alice driving as fast as possible towards Seattle, she put on the radio and Miley Cyrus-7 things started to play.

"Alice, why you listening to Miley Cyrus ?" I asked.

"Because she rocks. Why else?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. I was just asking." I said,

We soon made it to Seattle in 1 and a half hours instead of the 3 hours 24 minutes it would have taken if we were driving at human speed.

When we arrived at the mall, we started hitting the wedding shops.

I tried on several, until I found the perfect one.**(Look on profile)**

When I stepped out of the changing room Alice and Rose started clapping.

"This the one then?" I asked as I twirled around.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Okay. I'll get it."

I went back into the changing room and got changed again, when I got out, we walked straight pass the bridesmaids dresses.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you picking your bridesmaids dress?" I asked.

"OMG! Really Bella? You want me to be your bridesmaid?"

"Yeah I do."

"Aghh!! Okay I'll start looking for a dress now." she said

Alice found her dress not long after I asked her. She must have had a vision when she was looking. It's an amazing dress it suits her like no other. I'm so glad I asked her, she's my best friend and my sister.

"Rose, aren't you picking one too?" I asked her.

"You serious Bella? You want me to a bridesmaid for you and Emmett?"

"yeah, well your my sister now. I thought you would like to...you don't have to if you don't..." I was cut off by Rose giving me the tightest hug ever.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said

"It's okay Rose. Now go pick out your dress."

When Rose came out it was amazing. She could wear a bin bag and still pull it off. This is Rose all over. It suited her like no other. That is her dress.

Since we came to the mall, my thirst has been amazing. Human blood smells like it did when I was human. Salt and rust. What a disgusting smell. I'm so happy that I can go to human populated areas and not be affected. It feels great to know I won't have a problem when it comes to going back to school or college if I ever decide to go.

We stayed at the mall for a couple more hours, Alice insisting we need new wardrobes and looking for shoes.

Soon enough we got back home and put our new purchases away seeing as we won't need them to be altered as we won't change at all.

I found Emmett downstairs playing on the xbox. I sat next to him and lent my head on his shoulder.

He paused the game.

"You okay Bella?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Yeah I'm okay. I hope you don't mind but I asked Rose to be a bridesmaid." I said to him awaiting for his reaction.

"Really? That's....unexpected."

"Well she is my sister. Just because she's engaged to my ex doesn't mean I hate her. I think it'll bring us closer together." I told him.

"Okay if it's what you want. Then I have no problem with it." He told me.

Carlisle came home from work at that moment.

"Carlisle can I have a word with you please?" I asked him after he kissed Esme.

"Sure, you want to come up to my office?"

"Yes please." I got up and walked to his office.

"So. What seems to be the problem?" He asked me.

"Okay. Alice, Rose and I went shopping today." I told him.

"First time since you've been changed isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How'd it go?"

I didn't know how to tell him so I said it all at once.

"Humanssmelldisgustinglikerustandsaltisthatevennormal?" I said to him. **(Humans smell disgusting like rust and salt is that even normal?)**

Luckily Carlisle understood what I said.

"Really? That is so weird." He said.

"Well I am, that's nothing new. But maybe it's because I brought it along with me from when I was a human?"

"It could be. Would you be prepared to do a couple of tests to make sure?" he asked

"Sure. I just hope it sticks with me that way I don't ever have to worry about my thirst. Nothing was there, not even a tingle. It was so strange." I said to him.

"Okay Bella, well thank you for telling me, is there anything else?"

"I bought a dress." I told him happily.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. Carlisle? Will you give me away?" I asked him. "I would have asked Charlie, but you know..."

"I would be honoured Bella. Thank you for asking me, I would love to." I got up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"Is that it?" He asked me.

"Yes, thank you...dad." I said as I left the room but not before I saw the massive small on his face after I called him dad.

"I walked downstairs and found Esme in the kitchen looking over some plans for a new house." I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey mom. What you looking at?" I asked her.

She smiled at me when I called her mom.

"Just looking over some plans for the new house in Alaska. Do you want to have a look over them with me?"

"Sure. Can never learn to much or too little."

We sat at the table looking over the new plans for the rest of the afternoon and just catching up. I love spending time with my mom. She's amazing. She may not have given birth to me, or raised me, but she's my mom in every way that counts.

Alice was planning the wedding that takes place next week. We're having it in the garden. I had originally wanted it in the meadow. But the meadow was and always will be Edward and my own special place. Maybe one day in the future we can go there again, but as brother and sister.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this story is coming to an end. Do you want a chapter of Edward's and Rosalie's wedding? Next chapter is Em and Bella's. Tbh i haven't and really don't want to write about Edward and Rosalie's wedding. It'll be exactly the same but just changing the dresses and the names so is there much point? Let me know through a review or a PM. Let me know ASAP though because my beta is away for 3 weeks and might not be able to look at my chapter before she comes back.


	21. Bella and Emmett's Wedding

Chapter 20:-Emmett's and Bella's Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

**A/N: **This is the last chapter before the Epilogue.. It's the wedding!!! Sorry if it's not very descriptive, but yeahh.. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Thank you too Becky (sobriquett) for beta-ing this while Kriss is away.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The last two weeks have been full of wedding preparations for myself and Emmett while Alice has also taken it upon herself to plan Rosalie and Edward's wedding which will take place the day after mine. Why? I have no idea. I think it's the family's way of making sure we're all out of the way for two weeks after getting married. We're all going different places though, which is a good thing. I couldn't possibly comprehend the fact that on my honeymoon I might get to hear my ex-boyfriend-now-brother and my husband-to-be's ex-wife at it all hours of the day.

Emmett and I got complete veto on the guest list. Myself not knowing anyone but the wolves it was a pretty small list - the family, the Quileutes, the Denalis, Peter, Charlotte and some nomads Emmett has met in the past.

It's the night before the wedding. Currently the boys are all out on a hunting trip; this is also Edward's stag night and mine and Rosalie's hen night. We're sitting in the front room, face masks on, painting our nails and watching chick flicks. I wish I could have Charlie walk me down the aisle. I hope he's okay. I haven't been to see him, but I know from Jacob that he's doing as well as can be expected. He spends a lot of time down in La Push fishing with Billy and throwing himself into his work. Renee will be fine, she has Phil. I heard she's pregnant. A baby girl apparently. They're naming her Marie Isabella after me. It's cute, but it must be hard on them that when the baby comes she'll be named after her 'dead' sister.

I've been thinking of visiting Jacksonville. I don't think I will though. It's sunny every day so all it will do is risk being exposed which I don't want to do. I guess I'll have to go with the next best thing, my adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle. I love them, I seriously do. I was always the girl who had to look after her parents instead of her parents looking after her. It's nice. I actually have a proper family, a little family unit. What could be better then having a family like the Cullen's? To be honest, I have no idea.

I've been thinking about the Volturi again, about their offer. To be honest, it would be great to rule the vampire world but I don't think the rest of the family would agree to that. I don't want to become a part of the Volturi without my family. My family mean the world to me. I would never leave them under any circumstances. I would have to be a mound of ash on the floor before I leave them and dying that way just isn't an option.

To be honest, I have to sit down and talk to the family about it. See what _they_ want. We've all been through a lot. More things have happened to this family since I've joined them than for a lifetime. It'll have to be after the wedding though. There is no way I can talk about it now. Knowing Alice she knows what I want to talk about, she'll probably even see the result. But to be honest, I don't want to know through the psychic. I love Alice, really. But living with someone who knows what's going to happen before it does kind of sucks. There is no surprise. You just expect it to happen and accept it before it does. Where's the fun in that? It's good for when bad things are about to happen, but if it's something good like a marriage proposal or something else then it's kind of boring. Although, I won't complain because it's definitely good for the stock exchange and abrupt weather changes.

The movie has finished. I haven't been paying a bit of attention at all. I don't even know what was in the DVD player. Knowing it was a chick flick and most chick flicks are the same I said, "That was good."

Alice, knowing for a fact I hadn't been watching it all, had her knowing face on.

"Yeah, Bella, it was great, wasn't it? Don't you just think he was fit?"

"Who was fit?" I asked her.

"The main character."

"Who was that?" I asked, knowing that I was now exposed for I not watching the film at all.

"Bella, did you even watch the film?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I was too busy thinking," I admitted.

"Thinking about what?" Esme asked.

"The future. I just kept replaying the Volturi's visit in my head. Just wondering what would have happened if I had accepted them. I don't regret my decision one bit before you all ask. You know, I just want to know what would have been," I said.

"You could have asked us you know, Bella. We would have sat down and talk about it."

"I know that. I just panicked when the time came. Would we still be able to sit down and talk about it?" I asked.

"Sure. Let us know when and where and we will," Esme said.

"Okay. Well, after we get married can we move?"

"Why?"

"I wanna get out of Forks. It's where Edward and I got together as well as Emmett and I; I just fancy a fresh start. Get away from Forks for a while. Come back in fifty years or something," I said.

"Okay. Well, we'll talk about it."

"Thanks."

Alice came bounding up.

"Time to get ready, Bella!" she squealed at me.

"Okay, Alice. Take me to your torture chamber."

Soon enough, I was dressed, made up and ready to go. I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. I was beautiful. I've always thought of myself as plain, but now, looking at myself in the mirror, I can see my own beauty for once.

Esme, Alice and Rose were standing at the corner of the mirror and gushing about how beautiful I looked when Alice looked like she was having a vision. She came out of it and said the two words that made my dead heart flutter with anticipation.

"It's time."

We all left the room and Carlisle came up to me and offered his arm.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, Dad," I said to him, hugging him gently so I didn't crease the dress.

"You ready for this?" he asked me.

"With my life. I can't believe I'm marrying Emmett! If you had told me when I first met you I wouldn't be walking down the aisle to Edward but Emmett I think I would have laughed in your face. But I'm so glad things have worked out this way. I'm happier now than I have ever been in my life. I just wish that Charlie and Renee could be here," I said to him.

"I know, but you understand why we had to fake your death?"

"Yeah, I know that. I just wish things would have worked out differently. But they didn't so I'll live with it. Now then, is it time?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's time."

The doors opened and Carlisle and I glided down the aisle to Emmett.

My eyes locked to his the entire time, he looked so gorgeous. Soon enough we came to the end of the aisle and I was standing between Carlisle and Emmett. Carlisle gave my hand to Emmett, kissed my cheek and sat down.

The service started. I didn't listen to a word anything was said; my name had to be called three times before I understood what I had to do...

The vows.

I went first.

"Emmett, the first time I saw you in that school cafeteria was a weird one - not only did I not notice you, but I noticed your brother. I knew that the whole family was different. But when you saved me when I was in the woods, you took care of me not as my big lovable brother that I had grown to know you as, but as my best friend, my lover, my everything. We've been through so much in the past and I hope that things in our future are bright. I love you Emmett, with everything in my entire being. I don't think I could cope with my life if you weren't a part of it. I promise to be there for you always, no matter what, through the dark and the lightest of light," I said to him. If I were still human I would have tears streaming down my face.

It was Emmett's turn.

"Isabella. Bella. My love. My entire being, my everything. I love you. Things have been so crazy in the last year and I wouldn't have it any other way if it didn't lead me to this point. I know everyone thinks I'm stupid, humorous, scary. But you, you know the _real_ me. You know what to do the minute something happens. Whether it's to hug me and tell me everything is okay, or laugh along with me and live to the best of your ability. I wouldn't want to not have you in my life. You make everything in my life a million times better. My life would be incomplete without you. You are my life. I love you, Bella. Forever," he said, tears that would never fall in his eyes.

After our vows we exchanged rings and then the most important line of this ceremony was spoken.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At that point, Emmett lowered his head to me and drew me into the most passionate kiss I ever experienced.

We were pulled into hugs from our family members and the Denalis. It was the best day of my life.

The reception went by quickly, full of vampires I had never met.

We shared our first dance as husband and wife - it was so romantic and perfect, just like everything else the man in my arms could do.

Edward and I had a dance, at the same time Emmett and Rose danced. I must say it was rather strange. Having my former love in my arms at my wedding, but Edward is now my brother. I will always love him, from my boyfriend to my brother in such a short amount of time. It's weird but I wouldn't have it any other way.

The night of the wedding was spectacular. The others left to give Emmett and I our privacy. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper on a hunt as Edward's proper stag night and the girls at a club and checking into a hotel for the night.

My first time was amazing. Just like it should have been. Emmett was so gentle, so caring, so Emmett. I can't wait for the rest of my life with him. It would never be boring with my family and my love in it.

Tomorrow is Edward and Rosalie's wedding. If it's anything to go by, I hope that Edward and Rosalie join in marriage just as spectacularly as Emmett and I.

The way it should be.

Alice and Jasper, Emmett and I, Edward and Rosalie and, last but not least, Carlisle and Esme, our parents in every way that counts...

One big happy family.

Forever?

I don't know. But one thing's for certain: as soon as we get back from our honeymoon we will be sitting down and having that chat I wanted.

The Cullens as the future Volturi?

I like it...

* * *

**A/N:** Please review...


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 21- Epilogue

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**Final chapter before the sequel.. yes I'm writing one.. so far I'm half way through chapter 1 of the sequel, it will be up soon... if anyone has any names for the story can you let me know please.. this epi should clear up what will be again to Becky for beta-ing this for me.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Edward and Rosalie's wedding was lovely. It really was. Mine and Bella's honeymoon was amazing too; we went to Isle Esme while Edward and Rosalie went for a trip around Europe for a month.

Today we get back home. At the moment, we're on the plane on the way back home, back to normality.

Bella mentioned she wanted to talk when we get back. Not about the honeymoon but about something else. She said she's wanted to since before the wedding but didn't bring it up as she didn't want to put us all out.

My Bella. The selfless girl that I am in love with. My Wife. It feels so good to call her my wife.

Bella's started to use her powers more and more. She thinks that the more she uses them the more she will be able to do. I don't blame her for trying it. I think it's a good idea. But that means she hears all my thoughts. I like my privacy but living with Edward since I've been changed has definitely changed my line of thought.

We landed soon enough, got our luggage and made our way to the arrivals gate.

Edward and Rosalie got back yesterday, apparently. As we turned around the corner the whole family was there, Alice jumping in excitement.

I nudged Bella with my elbow and nodded my head towards the family. A massive smile plastered across her face, she let go of my hand and ran human speed to the family and pulled them into a massive hug. I reached them and found myself being pulled into the hug by my wife.

She let go of us all, and we started to walk out of the airport.

We reached the house, took our stuff inside and unpacked.

**Bella's POV**

I'm so nervous. I don't know how the family will take it. There is only one way to figure that out and that's by asking them I suppose.

Emmett and I finished pretty quickly and made our way to the dining room where the rest of the family were sitting.

"Hey," I said to them as we sat down.

"Bella, I get the impression you want to talk to us about something," Carlisle said.

"Yeah. Actually, it's been on my mind a lot and I'm fed of up of thinking about it, so I figured I would ask you all what you think," I said to him

"Okay. Well, what's up"?

"Well, ever since the Volturi showed up, I've been thinking about what they said."

The others started shouting.

"Shut up! All of you; let me explain," I said to them, they all quietened down. (SO, THEY'RE SHOUTING AND SHE SAYS SOMETHING AND THEY LISTEN..? SHE NEEDS TO rrrrrrroooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr... you know?)

"Okay, well, I was thinking about how I would accept their offer, but only if they allow the rest of the family to come with me and the current rulers to step down so we would end up as the rulers of the vampire world. We would enforce new and better rules then Aro, Marcus and Caius. If they say yes and it leads to a fight, Alice and I have _both_ seen that we would win. No one in the family would be lost. Aro, Marcus, and Caius would be destroyed and the rest of the guard would either go their own way or they continue being a part of the guard albeit treated better then they are being treated now."

The others were quiet so I looked into their minds.

_... Amazing, she's actually thought of everything. I don't have a problem with becoming a leader of the vampire world. As long as I can still be a doctor, I would be happy. Helping people is all I want to do. If that also means guarding over other vampires to make sure then I will do it..._

_... My daughter. She's so brave, if she wants to do this then I will too. I don't want this family to be split up. I love them all too much to ever let them go different ways__..._

_... My wife... If she wants to do it, then I will, I'll sit on the throne with her. I'll make sure that I will take care of her, I will make her happy, if this is what will make her happy then I'll do it._

_... I knew it! They'll do it, Bella. I know you're listening. It'll come out as they'll all want to do it. We'll talk to the Volturi next week and it'll all work out from there..._

_... Bella, I know you're listening. I'll do it, but only if you are 100% sure you want to do this. Rose will help too, you know she will. If Alice does then so will Jasper. You're pretty much set. We'll do it. We'll take over the vampire world..._

I pulled out of their thoughts.

"Rose, Jasper? Alice and Edward have decided to go through it as well as Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Are you in too?" I asked them

"Yeah, Bella. We'll do it. We're family," they said.

"Thank you."

"It's okay."

Carlisle stood up and walked towards me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, are you sure you want us to become leaders of the vampire world?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm so powerful, I might as well put it to good use, right? I'd get new powers this way. It's one of the rules I thought of."

"What are the rules you've thought of?" Emmett asked.

I took out a piece of paper and showed it to them.

_Potential Rules_

_All newborns must come to Volterra within 6 months of being changed to sign a document agreeing not to tell humans about us. They also have the choice to go vegetarian or traditional__. If they choose to be a veggie then they must stay with us until they learn to control their thirst._

_All vampires with gifts must come to Volterra to give me their gift. They have to know how to control it before they leave._

_NO human must know about us unless they have a relationship with a vampire. Then the human HAS to be changed._

_Any new member of the guard must be treated like family and must be respected by all vampires._

_No vampire wars. Any vampires in conflicts will be destroyed by the new Volturi. Each vampire in the war will either join the guard or will be destroyed._

"So far that's all I have. I'll probably have more and if any of you have any ideas then we should talk about them and then write them down if we all agree."

"These are good rules actually. I like them," Emmett said.

I kissed him.

We were going to take on the Volturi and end up rulers of the vampire world one way or another.

We have eternity after all, now we'll be putting it to very good use.

* * *

**A/N:**Please review, thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed and alerted. It means a lot. Please put me on Author Alert so you know when I put the sequel up!!!


End file.
